Caged Bird
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Shizuo was born with a silver spoon and a promising future as a Samurai. Izaya was one of the best and finest Geisha in Japan. Both were bound to their profession but desire to be free. AU. Shizaya. Smut. Izaya's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya's POV

I slip on my red kimono as I look in the mirror. A few of the apprentices are watching me as I get dressed. It really didn't bother me. I mean, I _am _that best one here. I tie my black obi around my waist and adjust it until he looks absolutely perfect. I look at myself in the mirror for a few moments and run my hand through my black hair. I didn't need the white makeup or the ridiculous head pieces that all the other girls had, my talent spoke for itself. Sure, 9 times out of 10 my customers are quite disappointed when I first walked in but that's not my fault.

…

Well I guess it kind of is, but I'm the best. I don't need to be made up like I was some mindless doll. I turn around and start walking towards the door. All the apprentices that were standing there watching me dress moved out of my way as I walked through the door way. I had my hands folded in the sleeves of my kimono as I walked down the walkway of the building. Everyone watched me from the doorways, whispering quietly to each other, as I walked towards the doors of our 'pleasure' room. As I got to the door, I sat down on my knees and bowed my head. I placed my pale hand on the sliding door and slowly opened the door. Inside there is a man with messy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. _A lot _better looking then the normal customers I have. I scoot myself in and close the door, then sit there quietly. My blonde haired customer is silent for a moment and I can read the shook on his face.

"You're a—"

"A man, yes." He didn't need to finish his sentence, it was _always _that same thing when my new customers. Ah how simple minded people are. The guy coughed into his hand like he was attempting to clear his throat and spoke again.

"Maybe they didn't understand me. I asked for the best_ geisha _they had." That's what you got you retard!

"And that's what you got." I say calmly to him and now the protozoan looks really confused. "Geisha do _not_ need to be women Mr.…."

"Heiwajima Shizuo." The blonde guy said. Hmm…Shizuo…I kind of liked that name.

"Ah as I was saying Shizu-chan" I saw the guy grind his teeth at my new little nickname I gave him. "Geisha are not always women; in fact the best in the country are men." I look up at Shizuo; my…he looks quite angry. Kind of cute. I rest my chin on my hand and lean forward looking at him with a playful smile on my face. "We just don't always perform the same…_services_…I guess you could say~" Shizuo's face got red and he looked down trying to hide the embarrassment of the current situation from me.

"What's wrong? I'm not your type, ne?" Shizuo raised his head and glared at me. If looks could kill, I would be certainly dead.

"Shut the fuck up! I wanted a _girl _not a cocky ass guy!"

"Well then you really have a problem then don't you? We only have women and men here, no girls. As much as we like to expand our service selection for our dear costumers, pedophilia is not something we plan to get into." As quickly as soon as I finished that sentence, I learned that my new client had quite a temper because he pulled out his katana and swung it at me. In a flash I had my knife out and blocked the sword a mere 3 inches away from making this room quite bloody. I wrapped my other hand on the one that was holding the blade for support. I tried to appear strong to him but damn, this guy was strong!

"My, what a big _sword _you have _Shizu-chan_." I say taunting the man that was only a few inches away from killing me. It wouldn't be the first time I tempted my own death. Hell, I kind of lived for it.

"Shut the fuck up!" Shizuo dropped the sword to his side, pulled his hand back into a fist and aimed a punch right at my head. I move before he can make contact with my face and do a back flip away from the Samurai. There is a huge hole in the wall were my head was a few moments ago.

Damn, Shizu-chan is strong~

"You're going to have to pay for that you know?" He pulls his fist out of the wall and turns to face me.

"I'm not paying you a damn fucking thing you flea! You aren't worth shit!" Ouch, did he have to get so harsh so soon? My playful composure drops for a second but then resumes as I get a brilliant idea.

"You say that _now _but you haven't even got a _taste _of my services I offer." I purr as I start to walk towards the violent blonde.

"I don't want anything your offering!"

"So mean. All I'm trying to do is show you a good time Shizu-chan."

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I ignore his demand and continue to get closer. As soon as I get close enough, I grab my customers arm and look up at him.

"Ne? So mean Shizu-chan." I pull him down with all the strength I have and press my lips against his. Funny; judging by the tough exterior and the fiery tongue, I expected him to have hard, cracked lips. The equalivant of kissing sand paper, but it was quite the obvious. I push my body closer to his and tilt my head slightly to deepen the one way kiss. I brush my tongue against his remarkably soft lips and just when I thought he might respond…He shoves me away. He grabs my throat and pins me against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He yells at me. "I'M NOT A FUCKING HOMOSEXUAL!" Seriously, I'm not death and I would like to keep my hearing thank you very much.

I don't respond to his simply stated question. I just knee him in the crotch and slip away from him before he can trap me more against the wall and his monstrous body.

"Not that I'm not having fun of anything Shizu-chan, but I really must leave." I shrug my shoulders. "I have customers waiting for me that actually _pay_. Not freeload like you are. Maybe next time I can show you a little more of my talents, with pay of course." I smirk at the man who is too focused on the pain in his balls then the words I'm throwing at him. I turn around and give my customer a wave.

"See you next time Shizu-chan." Yeah, like I would ever be so lucky. Shizuo was hot, I couldn't deny that. But with my years in this business I always knew the hot ones were straight.

I close the door and start walking down the hall towards my sleeping chamber. I need to lie down and prepare for my client this evening since we will probably be at it all night long. I start to slip out of kimono and I can hear the girls try and get the now very angry blonde out of here without anymore damage. I feel kind of bad, the guy really had no idea what was coming but oh well~ such is life.

"Izaya!" I continue to undress myself as _another _annoying blonde slides open the door to my sleeping chamber and walk right in. "Why did you _do _that?"

"Oh hush Kida." I roll my eyes at my young apprentice. "What I did is my business and my business only. No need to get you involved in such trivial things."

"That was a Heiwajima Izaya!"

"Point being…?" I slip myself onto my bed mat and look up at the boy.

"A _HEIWAJIMA_! Of THE Heiwajima!" I raise an eyebrow.

"Kida, you're starting to piss me off with your repetition." The blonde boy sighs and continues on.

"The Heiwajima family is the feudal lord's personal protectors. His personal samurai."

"Ah I thought that name sounded familiar." I say while placing my finger to my lips and look up at the roof to make it look like I was thinking.

"He is a Samurai of the Emperor Izaya! The Emperors own personal defender and you just insulted him!" I waved my hand dismissively.

"Calm down, it was a bad situation going in there anyway. He was obvious straight Kida; there was no way I _wasn't _going to insult him despite anything I ended up doing."

"You still could have tried!" He dropped his voice down a little. "If he liked you enough he could have got us all out of here. All of us would be free…" I glare at him.

"Will you stop your mindless dreaming already? Dreams don't come true Kida. The world is cruel and the sooner you realize that, the better off you will be. There is no happy ending, there is no prince charming coming. This is _reality _not some silly little dream." I spit out before I lie down and turn away from him. There is nothing but silence in the room for a few moments and then Kida leaves. I let out a sigh I didn't even realize I was holding in after he closed the door. Sure, the words were harsh but they were reality. Still…I wonder what would happen if he _did _like me. Would he take me away from here? Leave his whole world behind just to be with me? Spend obscene amounts of money on me for no matter what I wanted? Run away so we can make passionate love together without anyone else's judgment…?

Yeah right, _that _was a fantasy. And nothing was ever going to change that.

* * *

_New fan fiction for you all guys~! And it's an AU ^^ I actually have been doing research on Geisha's for a few days and wanted to incorporate it into a story but really didn't know what to write...So one day, I was larping with my girl friend and I was Tsugaru saying how my favorite movie was house of flying daggers...and she neve watched it so we watched it that day and this idea sparked into my head *nods* It's not based off the movie or anything though, it just gave me inspiration :) _

_So...I REALLY hope you don't mind but there will be some ShikixIzaya in here. Nothing serious, just story filling. Shizaya will dominate this fic. I also might add KidaxMikado...I have never written that pairing yet...Well..I have never written Shiki yet either O.o Anyway, next chapter will be the first time I write smut in a fan fiction. So I hope it's good enough for all of you D:  
_

_Also, I am trying to keep this as close to traditional as possible but there will be a few things that I am going to have to change. I'm sure you guys won't mind, it's in your favor anyway ^^  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Woah! I never expected so many reviews for just the FIRST chapter! You guys are awesome~ I hope I can deliver to your liking._

_WARNING: Partial Smut at the Beginning of this chapter  
_

* * *

"Ah! O-Ohhh~ S-Shi-!"

"Keep your mouth shut." A strong voice commands me from behind. I claw at floor and start raking my nails down it. If I wasn't too careful, I would end up with bloody fingers and no nails. I raise my head to face the man slamming into me.

"E-Easier s-said –Oh!" I am getting close again. I lay my forehead down on the floor, panting and moaning due to my approaching release.

"Sh-Shi—" Before I can moan out the name of the man causing me to orgasm for the billionth time that tonight, he wraps his hand around my mouth which keeps me from moaning out his name. I whimper softly into his hand while coming down from my high. I feel my knees ready to give out from underneath of me. He thrusts into me a few more times into he releases his seed inside of me…again. He stops for a moment to catch his breath, for which I am grateful for, and then he pulls himself out of me and shoves my ass away from him. Not being capable of holding myself up any longer, I fall to the floor limply.

"Ngh, so rough Shiki-san~"

"Shut up." He says coldly while putting his clothes back on. Funny, it's like the last two and a half hours didn't happen at all. I chuckle softly while I watch him clothe himself.

"Your going to have to pay me more you know. My body can only take so much abuse, your going to break me~" He sits there and pulls out one of his beloved pipes from which he proceeds to smoke from.  
"You're getting more greedy Orihara-san." I smirk at the calm tone in his voice. If I hadn't been involved, I would never have guessed he just spent a few hours releasing his seed.

"Well I wouldn't _have _to be if you just had rough sex with you wife instead of me. So mean, don't I mean anything to you Shiki-san?" I fake my best innocent tone as I can. He simply scuffs and blows out the smoke he inhaled.

"Love isn't rough Orihara-san." He simply says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I scowl at him and look away.

"Right." This wasn't love, no. This was the farthest thing from it. This was sex. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't loving, and hell no, it was _not_ gentle. Shiki had set rules when it came to these encounters of ours. He always had to take me doggy style, we were to never kiss on the lips, and I wasn't allowed to moan his name. There wasn't a single thing loving about it, it was more his release of pent up frustration then a passionate love making session.

"Here, double pay." He starts to rummage through his kimono and produces money from it. I sit up, wincing at the pain in my behind, and take the money from him.

"Pleasure doing business with you, as always Shiki-san." I grab my kimono and start to dress myself so that I can leave the room. He always manages to take a lot out of me. I feel Shiki watching my every move. A tad bit creepy if you ask me.

"Have you ever been in love Orihara-san?" I pause in my actions briefly at the sudden and personal question. I glance back at him.

"Getting personal now, are we?" He maintains his composer and waits for my answer. I chuckle at the bizarreness of this question.

"I don't need love Shiki-san, it's just a distraction of what you really want in life."

"And what do you want in life Orihara-san? Certainly you don't want to stay a Geisha for the rest of your life." Another annoying question. I shoot him a glare.

"That's where you're wrong Shiki-san, I _do _want to be a Geisha for the rest of my life. Now if you excuse me, I must retire." I gather the rest of my clothing and head to the sliding door. In a haste, I open the door and close it behind me.

"Your such a fool Shiki-san." I whisper to myself after closing the door and proceed to walk back to my room. Truth be told, I did want to be a Geisha. I wanted to expose my art to the whole world. That's what I wanted to be; an artist. However, that's not reality. Geisha's aren't artists anymore, no, they are just sex toys nowadays. And even though the job is repulsive and degrading, it pays very well. It also gives people like myself and Kida a second chance at life; a second chance to actually be worth something. Even if that something was a piece of shit on the bottom of people's feet, it still was worth something.

I walk into the room and toss half the pay I just earned to Kida, who was sitting on his sleeping mat.

"Here, buy Mikado something nice." He catches the money before it can fall to the floor. His face turns red as he pulls the money to his chest like it will evaporate if he lets it go. People can be so greedy~

"I-It's nothing like that!" I chuckle at his poor attempt to lie.

"Oh please, just don't let the mistress find out. You will be out of here faster then you can blink." I take off my kimono, which is already hanging off my thin body, and put on my white one, which is designated for sleeping.

"S-Seriously Izaya…It's not like that!" I smile to myself as I hide the other half of the pay under my bed.

"You know Kida, I am a very light sleeper and Mikado isn't exactly the quiet type." That really shut him up. I fold my kimono up neatly and place it next to the foot of my bed. I then proceed to lay down on my side, preventing putting pressure on my sore ass, and look at Kida.

"So what are you going to buy him?" I ask him, not really interested in what he is getting Mikado but what trivial things he is wasting my hard earned cash on.

"I'm saving it." He says with a serious tone.

"Oh? Isn't it too early to be buying a wedding ring?" I chuckle at my own joke but Kida didn't find it as funny as I did.

"I'm saving up to get out of this place." He says with such a serious tone. My cheerful attitude suddenly shifts to slight annoyance with the younger blonde. Deciding this conversation was over, I turn over onto my other side so that I am facing away from Kida.

"I'm going to sleep." I announce to him. However, I _can't _sleep. As exhausted as I am, my mind won't give me the satisfaction of sleep. I hear Kida slip out of the room, probably going to fuck Mikado seeing as it's three in the fucking morning. I sigh and my mind wonders over the events of the day.

Kida is so delusional. He would never last it out there in the real world, we both know this. He is so fickle with his money, he would be broke in a day. That's assuming he doesn't get himself killed before he even has the chance to waste his money. Mikado isn't much better either. But for some reason, they believe that they can escape this place and create a life for themselves. Tch, how simple minded they are.

Then there was Shiki. I have the utmost respect for the man, but his logic that I need something as trivial as love…I roll over onto my other side and allow my thoughts to wander more on my faithful customer. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he _isn't _as smart as I think he is. He thinks that I _want _this life? Who would want to be used and thrown away like a broken toy? The sex wasn't good enough for even a sex addict to want to do this job for the rest of their lives. My heart goes out to all those young girls that are currently in training in hopes that they will be able to express their artistic talent. Man, they were going to get a rude awakening. But it's not like they have a choice anyway. Hierarchy is hierarchy. You're born into your place and no matter what you do…you can't change that.

My eyes slowly start to drift closed and my mind starts to give into sleep. Before I completely go to sleep, I start to think about the _other_ occurance of the day.

That blonde…

It was very rare that I had attractive customers. Most of them were older, married men that only wanted to let off some steam. Not attractive in the least bit. Shiki is my youngest and he was in his early thirties. The blonde looked roughly around the same age me, but looks could be deceiving. He looked like a peaceful man sitting in there before he spoke so hell, he could be forty for all I know. Still, he was attractive as well as a gay guys wet dream. Hopefully he will come back one day and then I can see that body up close and test that stamina of his…heh, I highly doubt that though. Even if he did, I won't be seeing him again. He already made it quite clear that he had no interest in me.

…

Still…I wonder if I will see that..uhh…what was his name again…

Ah yes…that's it;

Shizuo Heiwajima.

* * *

_Hopefully I didn't lose readers for the ShikixIzaya ^^;_ _This is my first time writing Shiki as well as a smut, even though it's just a partial. If you guys have any tips then let me know!_ _I would very much appreciate it! :D Also if you have any random tid bits of samurai facts...that might be good as well :)  
_

_Review everyone! It makes me update faster ^^  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Even though I slept until late afternoon, I felt like I was awake for days. I was restless all night, despite my complete mental and physical exhaustion. Even though I am fully awake, I lay down on my mat until I feel like I have been lazing about for way to long. Sitting up in my bed, I wince at the pain in my lower back and ass. I place my hand there and rub small circles on my lower back to try and relieve some of the pain.

"Shiki-san was more rough then normal." I silently curse the older man before standing up. I start to slip the white kimono off my shoulders, but stop when the sound of wood against skin and screams filled with pain reach my ears. Walking over to the door, I push it open enough that I could look out through the crack without being noticed. In the room across from mine, the dark haired mistress of the Okiya is standing in the doorway with a wooden rod in her hand.

"Filthy little liar!" I hear the woman say as she raises the rod again, about to strike whatever unlucky soul she is yelling at.

"N-No! I-It's true!" The voice of the unlucky soul cries out and I immediately recognize it to belonging to my blonde apprentice. I hear the rod meet skin again and cries of misery. Deciding that I have heard enough, I open the door and walk over to my bitch mistress. She raises the rod again, but I grab her wrist before she can strike the blonde boy.

"Ne, ne~ don't you think that's enough Namie-san?" The woman in mention sends me a glare which I return with my signature smirk.

"Orihara-san, let go of my wrist right now." She demands. Funny, she always tries to sound threatening, but I'm more scared of Mikado's moans then anything she can throw at me.

"No can do Namie-san. You see, I have a lot of training I must put my young apprentice through still and I can't have him all battered and bruised…don't you agree?" She growls at me which only makes me smirk more.

"He is stealing money! The filthy rat deserves to be punished!"

"T-That's not true!" Kida says. "Izaya-san _gave _me the money!" He yells at us. My brunette haired mistress looks only slightly surprised by the declaration before her face goes back to that icy cold look it always wore.

"Is this true Izaya?" She says and I can tell she is furious since she referred to me by my first name.

"I suppose it is." I say shrugging, knowing full well that I was pushing all of Namie's buttons at the moment. She grits her teeth together and emotes a low growl. Using her free hand, she raises it and slaps it against my cheek. My face moves in the direction from the force of the slap and I let my face remain there with no trace of emotion on my face. Before she can pull her hand away from my face, I grab her wrist and look at her with a cocky smile.

"So greedy Namie-san~" I purr out, much to the woman's annoyance.

"Shut up! That money belongs to the Okiya! You have no righ-"

"Must I remind you that I had my debt paid back within a year Namie-san?" I say cutting her off in the middle of her angry rant. She immediately shuts her mouth and we silently stare each other down before she pulls her wrist out of my hand. I smirk at her, silently declaring my victory in our little fight. She then proceeds to walk away with that angry look on her face.

"You're such an ugly woman Namie." I say to myself after her departure.

"I-Izaya-san…" I hear a trembling voice call out to me. My red eyes look down at the bleeding boy that was sprawled out on the floor. He looked a mess, to say the least. He had no clothes on, and long red marks across his stomach, shoulders, and sides which resembled the shape of the pole. Tears were in his eyes as he looked up at me. I sigh and finish taking off my kimono before I throw it on the younger blonde.

"Get dressed ne~?"

* * *

A few days passed since the incident with Namie and Kida. Nothing seemed to change, except Namie seemed a little more of a grump then she normally was…which was really saying something. Never have I ever met anyone with a more disgusting personality then she had. Still, her grumpiness didn't affect the upbeat mood that was currently lingering around the Okiya due to the upcoming festival. This wasn't a normal festival for us though. This festival gave the Geisha of Namie's choosing the chance to perform on stage in front of hundreds of people, and show their talents to everyone.

It may not seem like much to normal people, but it was everything to a Geisha. This was one of the very few times they were ever given the chance to show their true talents; their art. It also opened the opportunity to be able to leave this place one day. You never know who might be watching.

"Izaya-san, can you help me with my Obi?" Kida said as he bounced over to me. He was really giddy today but I couldn't blame him. He not only was he getting to attend the festival, but also got to spend time with his lover. Which was a plus since they normally only saw each other after hours.

I assist my young apprentice with his kimono before I send him off. I start to adjust my own kimono once he leaves the room. The kimono I was wearing to the festival was different then the ones I normally wore. This one had more detail and layers then the others. The kimono was black with a detailed floral design engraved in a blood red color on the sleeves and bottom of the kimono. Underneath that was a lighter weight, white kimono. The white was supposed to represent purity…something I really didn't understand since nothing about me was pure and never was. A brighter red obi was tied neatly around my waist to complete the look. I run my hand through my soft black locks and briefly amuse the idea of placing a flower or hair accessory in it. The female look isn't really my thing. Sure, I'm gay but I'm not _that _gay. It might be a shock but I rather _enjoy _being a male.

After deciding that I looked good enough, I head over to the sliding door and open it to let myself go into the hallway. Girls start rushing around me, the place truly looking like a mad house. I can't really blame them for being excited though. I smirk and make my way towards the gate.

* * *

The festival was very packed. I decided to try and stay away from the crowds since I highly valued my personal space. It also allowed me to sit back and watch everyone else. Call me a creeper, or a stalker, or whatever you wished to call me but I really like to just sit back and watch how everyone interacts with each other and responds to things. It is one of the few things that I truly enjoy doing, but I didn't have the pleasure of doing it too often since most of my time was spent inside.

The area was filled with an array of colors, which was a slight eye sore since it wasn't something I was very used to. There was a strange scent of both food and perfume that lingered around in the area. It wasn't a bad smell, but it was certainly a very odd smell. There was the sound of loud chatter combined with the sound of instruments that could most likely be heard miles away. I decide to not be a total out cast though and browse the booths that were set up. They were selling a lot of different things, but a majority of it was food and not very good food at that. I never really had the urge to indulge myself in food that would most likely cause health problems later on, but then again I was someone of refined taste. As I walk around, I take note to all the women around me that were so odiously flirting with men. It was very sad actually, to go that low to try and sell yourself to a man in hopes that they could give them a better life. Majority of the men that were attending this festival were of higher rank, much higher then even myself. So on the odd chance that they may just catch the eye of a suitable mate; they would never be able to be together anyway.

"Girls are so stupid~" I say out loud but nobody was listening to me. I start to walk more into the crowd when I suddenly feel the sleeve of my kimono being tugged and am dragged into an alleyway.

"Hey! Let go!" I say as I tug in an attempt to get free. I silently curse myself now for being so stupid to leave my switch blade in my room. The attacker doesn't let go though, instead he proceeds to throw me up against the wall and pin me there.

"My, my Orihara-san…Isn't this a rare sight?" The man says. I glare at the man once I recognize who it is.

"Akabayashi-san…" I try and hide the surprise and fear in my voice but falter a little bit. Akabayashi was another one of my reoccurring customers. He was of high class and, truthfully, probably one of my best at that. However, he was violent and a bit crazed. Many times he decided that he wanted to add a level of pain to during our escapades. I was the one who always ended up bloody though. He leaned closer to me and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. "Of what do I owe this sudden encounter?" I ask him. He starts to smile like a mad dog and I can tell he is a bit on the crazed side today…and that frightened me.

"I want to fuck." He says so bluntly. Human beings had such a one tracked mind.

"No." I say and try to break free from his hold. I wasn't a prostitute and wasn't going to allow myself to be taken in a disgusting alley way, no matter how much he paid me. I had too much pride for that. My answer seemed to make him angry though because immediately after he started to pull at my kimono roughly. "Stop!" I yell at him but my words have no effect on him. He tightens his grip on my wrists and starts to undo my obi. I wasn't quite sure why he decided to attempt to completely undress me but if I were to take a guess, I would say it was to try and humiliate me. It was times like this when I wished I didn't have such a feminine framed body.

"Just take it like the whore you are. I will have you screaming my name in a second no matter how hard you try to fight it so just give up." He says with a cocky tone to his voice. Like hell was I just going to give up and let him take me! I knew that I couldn't win in a physical fight so I opted to try and make a sudden in hopes that someone would take notice of the situation.

"Stop! Stop you fucking rapist! I don't want this! St-!" He puts his hand over my mouth and muffles my voice so that attention isn't drawn to our current situation.

"The only words I want to be hearing out of that filthy little mouth of yours are your whorish moans of pleasure." I try and fight back but knew that there was no helping it.

I was going to get raped.

I turn my head to the side and close my eyes, hoping that he would at least make it quick. He pulled my kimono down just slightly passed my shoulders and started to kiss my neck. I suddenly feel a hard jerk to the side and his lips leave my skin. I open my eyes to figure why the sudden change of heart. Akabayashi has a larger, more defined hand grabbing his and another one in the form of a fist where his head was a few seconds ago. It took me a few seconds to realize that he was punched, and rather hard from the looks of it.

"How dishonorable of you, you fucking pig." I look over at the face of the man who had stopped what was sure to be a rather traumatic experience for me. I was in slight shock when I saw who it was that decided to rescue me.

"Shizu-chan…"

* * *

_Here is a slightly longer chapter for you~ I'm sorry about the delay in posting this. I am also sorry about the overload of filling nonsense in this chapter x.x but it had to be done. I have had the amazing opportunity to write a Shizaya collab story with the amazing Selphria~ With that said, I was up till about 4 in the morning last night x.x So very tired...I am also trying to keep **Unexpected **up to date as well. _

_So I am going to take this opportunity now to advertise myself. Follow me on Tumblr at Cloudsofsand, on Youtube at CloudsofsandREBORN and on Deviantart as Cloudsofsand~ I post a CRRRAAAAP load of Shizaya stuff, mostly naughty, on my Tumblr. I am also an AMV artist and have quite a few Shizaya amvs on my account so yeah...go subscribe everyone~ _

_I am so happy that everyone is enjoying this story :) Please keep reviewing! ^^ It will cause me to continue updating this every few days.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_I am going to take a moment before the story begins to clear up a few things. _

_Shizuo doesn't quite 'hate' Izaya in this. He is actually disgusted by him and gets rather annoyed by his presence…not quite hate xD He saved Izaya because you know, he was getting raped! Shizuo would have protected anyone in that circumstance because that's just how his personality is._

_This festival is only slightly made up. There was something similar to this back in the days of the Geisha but I had to tweak it so that I could continue the story line. It's not really your 'traditional' Japanese festival. Think of the Aladdin street markets. _

_I did find out while scrolling through stories that there is another where Izaya is a geisha. However, I haven't read it so I am not copying that story and I don't THINK ours will be the same…_

**Title:** Caged Bird

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya, Side; ShikixIzaya

**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Rape, Slight Cross dressing

"Shizu-chan…" I say as my eyes lay on the blonde man that I met a few days ago. He shoved Akabayashi's head towards the entrance of the alley way causing his whole body to stumble forward.

"Get out of here you filthy scum." He growled harshly at the red haired man. Akabayashi looks at Shizuo then back at me with a smirk then proceeds to walk out of the alley. There is a moment of silence shared between us before the blonde turns to face me, his mocha colored eyes meet my red tinted ones. I try and think of something to say to him but his eyes just have me captured and I am rendered speechless.

"You should cover yourself up." He says, finally breaking the silence between us. For a moment, I didn't know what he was talking about but then reality set in and I realized that I was half naked in an alley and the guy standing in front of me just saved me from being raped. How embarrassing. Of all the people to come find me in this pitiable situation, it had to be _this _guy. I pull up my kimono and start to readjust it. While I start to retie the obi, I catch those mocha eyes scanning themselves over me.

"Like what you see Mr. Samurai?" I say with a cocky grin. He scowls and turns away from me, embarrassed that I caught him in such an act.

"Like anyone would like to look at you." He says coldly.

"On the contrary," I begin as I feel my self confidence start to build itself back up. "That little display just now proves that I am highly sought after." He emotes a low growl and continues to look away from me but not moving from where he is standing. After I fix my kimono, I walk over to him and push myself up against him.

"I suppose I should repay you for saving me, but alas I have no money…I could always blow you for payment…" I say with a suggestive look on my face. He glares down at me and shoves me off of him.

"You're a fucking slut!"

"Such harsh words~ You just don't appreciate the art of seduction~" I say in a playful tone.

"No because I don't believe in selling myself short!" He screams at me. Ouch. I glare at him and am about to say something when I am cut off by a feminine voice.

"Shizuo-san, we best be going before we anger father." I hear the girl say from the opening of the alley. I look over the blondes shoulder and see a blonde female standing there.

"Is that your sister?" I ask without even realizing it. He turns and looks at the blonde girl and raises his hand to wave to let her know that he heard her before he turns back to me.

"Fiance." He corrects me. There's a mild tug at my heart when I hear that the man in front of me is betrothed. See? Hot men are always straight.

"She is _gorgeous_." I say with the sarcasm evident in my voice. He scuffs, almost offended that I complimented his fiancé.

"I guess." He says a bit harshly. Well damn, if that's how you treat your fiancé…"I have to go." He says coldly as he starts to walk away. I feel another tug at my heart as I watch the blonde put his arm out for his fiancé to take it. She grabs it with grace and I see the blonde duo walk away from my sight. I couldn't help but feel jealous of them. They are accepted into society, while people in my business are seen as trash. They are treated like Gods, while we are considered trash. They have no idea of what it's like to struggle to survive. Fucking spoiled brats. I slump against the wall and slide down until I am in a pathetic looking sitting position. It's moments like these where I realize how much my life really does suck.

"Izaya!" I turn my head and see my young blonde friend running towards me with his dark haired boyfriend in tow. "Namie-san has been going crazy trying to find you and—Are you okay?" He asks me looking down at me. I let out a sigh and put a fake smile on my face while standing up.

"Don't worry about it. If you worry too much, Mikado might get jealous~" I say playful as Kida blushes and looks away.

"I wasn't worried about _you_, just the performance." He says coldly.

"Kida-kun…" I hear the other boy say while grabbing his boyfriends hand. Kida looks over at Mikado, his face softening at his very sight. I glance down at their laced fingers and feel a tiny bit of anger run through my body.

"How cute." I say before I walk out of the alley way to look for Namie, which doesn't take very long since the color of my kimono stands out among the brightly colored ones all around me. She scowls at me and I return the look with a cocky smile.

"You are going to age faster if you stress too much Namie-san~" I say before she shoves me towards the performance area.

"Just get out there already!" I stumble slightly but quickly regain my composure and gracefully walk out towards the center of the clearing. Behind me I see musicians sitting, ready to play their various instruments. I give them a slight nod before turning towards the crowd with my head down. As I wait for the musicians to begin, I raise my head and spot Shizu-chan watching me in the crowd with the pipe in his mouth and fiancé on his side.

Good. Keep watching me.

The music begins and slowly raise my arms out and slide my leg back on a slight angle. I then slowly bring my hands to meet each other while I shift my body back and rest my foot on the thigh of the other leg. I stay in that position as the music starts to slow down until it eventually comes to a stop.

There is a moment of silence before the music starts up again in a much faster beat. With the length of my sleeves reaching my finger tips, they look like ribbons and in the wind as I twirl around and swing my hands above my head. My arm flings out towards the crowd once my twirling slows down. I raise my hand towards the sky and throw my hands in the air so that I can perform a flawless back hand spring. As soon as I land, I start to spin once again with my hands extended so that my sleeves flow beautifully as I twirl.

It's moments like these where I feel like a bird ready to take flight.

* * *

"Your really cute for a guy, you know that?"

"Oh, your too kind~" I say, trying my best to not let the disgust I have for the drunk man complimenting me show on my face. Thanks to my little performance earlier, I gained a lot of business for the Okiya. The man puts his arms around me to pulls me closer and I can tell he is intoxicated. I shrug off the mans arm and start to stand up before he grabs my kimono to stop me.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"To get you some more drink. See, your empty." I say as I point to the empty bottle. The guy looks down at it and starts to chuckle before he lets go of my kimono to allow me to leave. I slip out of the room with no intention to getting him more alcohol or returning at all. The hallway is empty due to the amount of people who are currently entertaining guests. I walk to my room and grab the handle to my door.

"Where are you going Orihara?" I hear my headmistress say behind me. I turn around to face the dark haired woman.

"Just going out for a little bit." I see the woman scowl at me once again.

"Out? Out _where_?"

"So possessive~" I say crossing my arms and leaning back against the door. "I just need a night away. I need sometime to clear my thoughts." We stare at each other before she looks away.

"You better come back." She says with a hint of anger and I nod before going into my room. Even if I want to leave this place, I would have no where to go. So she really has no need to worry about it.

I take off my decorative kimono and pull out a darker colored kimono so that I will be able to hide myself in the darkness easier. Lifting up my mat slightly, I pull out a long knife I hide under it and tuck it into my kimono for safety. More then once have I been attacked at night so I don't take any chances anymore. I fold up my clothes neatly and lay them down on my mat. I slip out my door and start to walk towards the gate. I walk over to a tree next to it and start to climb up it. I jump from branch of the tree and land on the top of the wall with a slight groan due to the abrupt impact. I swing my legs over the side and let go of the wall, landing on the other side with cat like grace.

The dark street is nearly silent. I walk and look at all the empty stands and closed stores as I walk. It's really a shame that people see darkness as dangerous thing. It really shows the beauty of things that you can never see in sunlight. I hear voices as I walk few blocks away and start to head towards the direction of the sound. As I get closer, I can hear two voices; one sounds more demanding while the other sounds more frightened. I peak around the corner and see two men standing in alleyway. One of the men is sitting against the wall while the other one has a sword pointed at the other.

"I hate violence." The man who is wielding the sword says before pulling it back.

* * *

_Short chapter sucks._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Caged Bird

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya, Side; ShikixIzaya

**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Rape, Slight Cross dressing

* * *

"I hate violence." The man who is wielding the sword says before pulling it back. "Now go! And don't let me catch you again or I _will _kill you." The Samurai growled out as the man began to cower into the corner. He gave a swift nod before running away from the threatening man, tripping on his way out. I couldn't help a soft chuckle from coming out as I watched the pathetic man flee. Humans are so easily manipulated. There was silence and no movement from the Samurai before the man dropped his sword and spoke again.

"Come out, I know your there." He says. I stay where I am, waiting for someone to reveal themselves to the blonde, but nothing of the sort occurs. "I mean _you _Orihara-san!" I let out another soft chuckle before coming out of my hiding place.

"It seems like you do have some sort of Samurai skills." I say in a playful tone of voice. The man turned around to face me with a pissed over expression across his face.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" He growls out at me. Honestly, does he think that growling is going to so easy scare me? I shrug my shoulders and give the guy a mocking smirk.

"Is it not the first requirement of a samurai to kill?" I asking mockingly while seeing his face darken with anger.

"At least I can fucking defend myself!" He yelled out in anger.

Ouch. Really? Did he have to go with such a low blow?

"I didn't know you liked low blows Shizu-chan~" In a flash, I feel my throat start to be compressed and the back of my head meet hard stone.

"I should have just left you there! Maybe he would have fucking killed you and then I wouldn't have to deal with your sorry ass!" He growls out in rage. I grab the man's wrist and start to pull it away from my neck with little luck.

"My, for a guy who hates violence, you're pretty quick to resort to it." The man tightened his grip around my neck, restricting my breathing more then he already was.

"You keep talking louse and you will see how violent I can get." He said with our faces only a few inches away from mine. He is trying to get me to back down but I won't give in that easily.

"Such a hypocrite~" The blonde narrows his eyes at me and starts to tighten his grip on my neck once again. I briefly think that I am going to pass out from lack of oxygen before oxygen starts rushing back into my lungs and the hand leaves my neck. I fall to the ground from the abrupt release and glare daggers at the man towering over me.

"You don't know anything about me, so stop playing like you do!" He shouted while turning his hands into fists.

"On the contrary, I know a lot about you." I say in a matter of fact tone.

"Enlighten me." The blonde said with his anger nearly over flowing. I push myself into a more comfortable sitting position and start to raise my fingers while listing things I know about him.

"Your name is Shizuo Heiwajima. You are a Samurai of the Heiwajima family. You have a really bad anger problem and act before thinking. You claim to hate violence though you like to use it a lot."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The man pulled his fist back and bought it forward towards me. I close my eyes, waiting for the pain that was bound to come from such a powerful punch. I hear a long bang but, to my surprise, I felt no pain. Opening my eyes, I see an arm barely an inch away from my face. I look up and meet the face of an extremely pissed off man. Momentarily, I let my face show the shock that I was feeling but it was soon replaced with my signature cocky smile. The man in front of me bared his teeth at me and punched me in the side of my face. The force of the punch caused my head to turn towards where the punch led. My head hurt like hell from the punch but I didn't let the pain show on my face.

I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"You're a fucking slut!" He barks out at me. Those words stung deep and struck a nerve in me. Until this point, I kept calm during our little confirmation, but now I was growing angry and I let my face show this emotion. I pulled out the knife that I kept in my kimono sleeve and flicked it out, creating a deep slice across the man's cheek. He didn't let this faze him though.

"You don't know a goddamn thing about me! You think I _want _to live this way? Ha, I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were _that _dumb! I would trade this life up for yours any day! Do you think it's so easy to be seen as nothing more then a sex object; to be look at as the lowest form of human in society? Well it's not, but I wouldn't expect you to know that since you have the no idea what it's like to live a hard life. Your sip tea in your cushy ass room with beautiful furnishing, not a care in the world, while I'm being fucked in the ass, hoping that maybe someday I will get enough money to live a better life!" I ranted at the man in front of me. The man says nothing to me but his caramel eyes look into mine and I can tell he understood exactly what I said. Wet drops start to fall on my head and soon the only sound that can be heard is the silent drops of water once they meet the hard ground. Neither of us pay mind to the sudden rainfall though and continue to stare each other down.

Normally, I can read peoples intentions and their thoughts perfectly, but looking into those eyes, I can't decipher a single thought that is going through his mind. After a few long moments, the man pulls his arm away and he looks to the side to avoid my gaze.

"That's not true." He begins as he drops his head. "I am bound to my name. If I could have, I would never have chosen this life for myself." He looks up towards the rain and his blonde hair starts to stick to his skin. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. I drop my head and stare at the ground. I open my mouth to say something but the blonde cuts me off.

"At least you are free to find love. No forced love or arranged marriages…" He trails off and I pick my head back up to look up at the man who is still looking towards the sky. The water that is falling down from his face turns light shade of pink from the mixture of blood that was oozing out of the cut on his cheek.

I open my mouth a few times to say something but nothing comes to mind. The man turns his gaze back to my eyes and we start to stare at each other once again. For the first time, I see an emotion in those beautiful eyes besides anger, an emotion that I could only describe as 'hurt' but it wasn't quite that. I feel something stir inside me, a new emotion that I have never felt before, as I bite my lip to continue to look into those eyes.

They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul…and I fully believe that to be true.

I push myself up of the ground and look away from the samurai's eyes.

"Love is for fools." I say before I push the taller man out of my way so I can make my way out of the alley. The man didn't seem to like this action because he grabbed my kimono sleeve, stopping me from walking away. I stopped in my tracks but refused to turn my body towards him.

"Izaya-kun…" He said softly. Chills went through my spine. This was the first time the man used my first name and it was also the first time that I can recall my name ever being said so softly. The emotion I feel inside my stomach starts to burn up and I feel like I am about to burst. Part of me wants to turn towards the man and continue our intimate conversation, but I am too stubborn for that.

I pull my sleeve away from the man harshly and send the guy a death glare over my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I say before I walk away from the scene. This time, blonde doesn't stop me.

I make my way back over the wall, into the Okiya. Once inside, I press my back against the tree and look towards the ground. I try so hard to mask my emotions with masks, but somehow this man causes me to drop them so easily. This infuriates me immensely and I punched the wet ground in anger. Pain runs up my arm but I don't care. The only thing that my mind can process at that moment is the pure frustration I am feeling. I let my hand linger there for a few minutes before I make my way inside and towards my room. The hallways are dark, which was to be expected since it was such a late time of night. However, they aren't as dark as they normally are due to a low light light coming out of one of the rooms at the end of long hallway.

I make my way towards the room and realization sets in that it was my room that the light was emoting from. As I got closer, I hear soft whimpers and suppressed moans. Once I am at the door, I softly press my flesh against the door and slide it open so gently, just enough that I can look inside.

Inside the room, I see two bare legs entwined together. The low light flickers and casts soft gold rays on the two bodies. I push the door open just a little bit more to get a better view of what's going on. There is soft bouncing of the body that is laying on top of the boy that had dark hair, and the sound of skin slapping together fills the air of the room. The one on top I identify as Kida and on bottom was that of his dark haired boyfriend. The two boys are looking at each other intimately before the dark haired boy closes his eyes and sheer pleasure takes over his features. His hands find their way on Kida's back and he starts to rake his nails down it to cause light red marks on the flawless skin. Soft whimpers start to come out and the sound of skin slapping together starts to pick up. Mikado opens his mouth in pleasure but bites his lip before letting anything come out. The blonde caresses his lovers face and leans down to capture his lovers lips. Mikado wraps his arms around the blondes neck and tilts his head to deepen the passionate kiss, the light casting a glow over them to make the scene more intimate.

I can't take it anymore.

I gently close the door and make my way towards the pleasure room, which is currently unoccupied. Once in the room, I lay my head down and try to get the images of my apprentice making love to his dark haired lover out of my head. The images won't go away though and I can't help the feeling of jealous that starts to build up within me. I growl in anger and lay on my belly to lay my face against the floor. I close my eyes but the images of what I just saw continue to flood my mind. Once I start to drift off to sleep, the vision starts to turn from Mikado and Kida to that of another blonde towering over me in the same intimate position those two were in.

* * *

_I'm so sorry about the delay of this chapter! D: Truth be told, I had a minor writers block from this story._ _I also didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked for the last chapter. _**No reviews, means no new chapters or days to weeks before an update.** _The only reason I say that is because the reviews fuel my inspiration to update this story. _

_In other news, I am writing a collab with Slayers64. You guys are really going to like it~ We have about the first chapter written, we just need to edit it into a proper story format and put it up :)_

_...I am very proud of this chapter :3  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Caged Bird

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya, Side; ShikixIzaya

**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Rape, Slight Cross dressing

_I am going to take a moment to thank all of my reviewers! :3 You guys are so awesome and make Izaya very happy ^^ A special thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter; **Lala, Ninji, Easha, Rya-chii, Rikka-tan, BreeBBreakDance, StainedWithBlackInk, DreamerGamer, Aisling Luighsearch, .Vocaloid, and all the Guests who commented 3 **You are the people who keep the story going so you all owe them thanks for the continuation of this story ^^ _

* * *

I wake up the next day slightly confused and completely exhausted.

Why the hell am I sleeping in the pleasure room, without a sleeping mat?

Sitting up, I stretch so that I can try and get some of the knots out of my back. Soft pops are heard as I turn from side to side. After my morning stretches, thoughts of what happened last night start to run through my head. From leaving the Okiya, to the fight into the alley, to those inviting eyes looking mine, and finally on the images of the two males having passionate sex in my own room.

I let out a painful sigh and push myself off the floor. I slide the door and open and start to head towards my room. To my surprise upon entering, Mikado is still in the room, fast asleep with Kida's arms wrapped around him. Both boys have a peaceful expression their faces and their soft breathing is the only sound that is heard within the room. I study Mikado's face as I stand there. The look on his face is so peaceful and happy…Not a care in the world expect for the blonde that held him. That faint smile that pulled on his lips…I feel envy start to fill me as I stare at that smile. It had been such a long time since I smiled so genuinely. I haven't let my true self show for such a long time now, I'm not even sure what the _real _me looks like anymore.

I run my hand through my dark locks and close the door roughly to startle the sleeping couple. Mikado shot up and looked around the room before spotting me.

"O-Orihara-san…" I remain quiet to let his current situation begin to set in before I speak. He looks down at himself, then over to his side, and finally back up at me with a rather red face.

"Rough night Mikado-kun?" I say playfully with a smirk. The boy bows his head to me.

"M-My deepest apologies!" He begins before shaking Kida slightly. Kida lets out a groan before rolling over to look up at Mikado then at me while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, what happened to your face?" He says while looking at me. I raise an eyebrow, not quite sure what he is talking about.

"What do you mean what happened to my face?"

"You've got a huge bruise on your cheek." He says while pointing at my face. I am about to protest before my eyes widen. I scramble over to my bed and pull out a mirror. Low and behold, I had a disgusting bruise on the same side of the face that the damn samurai struck last night.

Goddammit.

"Fuck!" I growl out as I through the mirror on my bed. Kida and Mikado just sit there in complete confusion. "How the _hell _am I suppose to cover _that_ up!" I say more as rhetorical question.

"Well…looks like you're gonna have to wear the makeup for a little while~" He says with a chuckle. I shoot him a death glare and he immediately shuts up.

"K-Kida-kun...I should…get going…" Mikado says.

"O-Oh…yeah, you probably should get going." He says while rubbing the back of his head with a faint blush. Ha, guess the current situation finally set in for him. The dark haired boy starts to dress himself. I study Kida's expression and body language while this is occurring. His eyes are glued on his lovers body, but his eyes weren't filled with lust…They were filled with something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. His expression and body were both relaxed and calm, even though, if caught, that meant they would lose everything.

Doesn't he know that?

Doesn't he know that he is risking everything for this boy?

Mikado starts to take his leave before Kida pulls on his kimono sleeve so that he stumbles backwards into the blonde lap. Mikado looks up confused before my apprentice presses his soft lips to the smaller males. A moment passes before Mikado starts to press more into the kiss. I try to keep myself composed, but feel a tinge of jealousy in me begin to stir up. The two part ways and Mikado makes his way out of the room. Kida sits there dazed for a few moments before he acknowledges my presence.

"So…_how _did you get that bruise again?" I glare at the sitting male and he raises his hands in defense. "Hey just asking! No need to get all pissed off about it." I close my eyes and start to rub my temples in irritation.

This days really going to suck.

* * *

"Something the matter Orihara-san?" The mixture of smoke and sex filled the air as I gathered up my clothing. My tired eyes meet that of my danna's.

"Nothing's wrong, why do I ask?" I reply while faking my best smile. Shiki inhales his cigarette while eyeing me down before replying.

"You're not as much of a smart ass as you normally are. Also, you have a bandage on your face. Did one of your clients strike you?" I bring my hand up at my bandaged cheek and look down. I'm kind of surprised he said something, but at the same time I'm not. Shiki may appear rough on the outside, but he is a truly compassionate man on the inside. Even though the relationship we share is quite unethical, he does look out for me. I'm not just a sex toy to him, which I am truly thankful for…but…that is all I feel for this man. I attach no emotions to our little encounters. When I start to get sexual with anyone, I completely detach myself. Sex, to me, is just sex. There is no passion, no love, no _emotion_.

"Something like that." I say finally. The room remains quiet as I put on all my decorative clothing. At moments like this, I am truly thankful for the older man's composure and understanding.

"Here, double pay." He says as the sound of metal being dropped and slid cross the room rings out in the air.

"Thanks…" I say while reaching over to grab the money. I know I should say something more to express my thanks, but nothing comes to mind. The conversation dies down and I take my leave from the room.

It's been a really long day and I really want to do is just fall into a deep slumber….

And never wake up.

Before I can make my way towards my room, a soft voice calls out to me. I turn and see the dark haired female that I have grown to know quite well.

"For what do I owe this honor Namie-san?" I ask with a smirk slowly making it's way on my face. The mistress crosses her arms and leans against the wall.

"You have another customer, he is waiting for you in the room at the end of the hall." My eyebrows tighten up and my face starts to show the anger that I am feeling at the moment.

"Namie-san, I am quite tired from my _last _custom-"

"You don't have a choice." The woman cuts me off. My glare intensifies as I cross my arms. We hold a silent battle with our eyes before the woman looks away and start's to talk once again. "Look, he refuses to be put with anyone else besides you. So just suck it up for once and do it." I continue to glare but am forced to do what the horrid woman orders.

"Fine." A small smirk appears on the woman's face in triumphant before it turns back into a frown.

"Don't let him break anything this time." She says before walking away. Disregarding her comment, I make my way towards the room with my awaiting client. I kneel down and gently bring my hands up to the door. I put soft pressure on it and start push it open. I make my way into the room and respectively bow to the man awaiting for me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I say with my head facing the ground.

"Huh, you actually do have manors?" I quickly raise my head when the voice of the man reaches my ears. Low and behold, the eyes of the man that has been haunting my dreams are looking right at me. I force myself to glare at the man.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that bandage from the punch?" He asks, ignoring my question.

"Don't avoid my question, what are you doing here?"

"Now who has anger problems?" He says with a slight chuckle in his tone. I take a deep breath to regain my composure, before pulling out one of my masks to mask the pain I'm feeling.

"Am I really that enticing Shizu-chan~?" The man started to glare at my new found playful tone. "I thought you weren't gay, did I change your mind?" I continue.

"I just want to talk." Talk? Oh how intriguing.

"Oh really? You just want to _talk_?" I ask, not believing him one bit. Nobody comes to a geisha house to just _talk_; they come for other things as well.

"Yeah." He says simply while looking down at his katana laying on the floor. He had it laying just out of his reach. I guess it's something of a peace offering.

"Fine, what do you want to 'talk' about then Shizu-chan?" There is silence before the blonde starts conversation back up.

"Look, err…I was kind of thinking that maybe we can talk about things. Things we can't tell anyone else." I raise an eyebrow and look at brute in disbelief.

"You mean like we tell each other our inner most thoughts and secrets?" The blonde nods, completely serious about this whole thing. I have to stop myself from laughing. How ridiculous. "This isn't a confessional Shizuo, this is a geisha house. People don't come here to talk about their feelings."

"Look…I know that's not how it is _now _but in the past they use to do that right? Besides I'm paying you, so what's the difference?" He says. I can't help myself from laughing this time. This only angered the blonde more. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Okay, okay." I say with a chuckle. "Let's talk. What do you want to talk about?" Silence takes over the room once again before his voice fills the room once again.

"Are you happy Izaya-kun?"

* * *

_Bare with me guys~ I will be updating again with the next two days or so. I will write the next chapter tomorrow. Some intense shit is about to go down~ ...You guys are ALL going to hate me by the end of the next chapter ^^; more so after that chapter...but I swear, it goes with the story! So yeah, the rape is going to be coming up VERY soon. Points goes to the person who can guess how it's going to happen~ _

_In other news; I am getting a Shizaya Tattoo for my 20th birthday...however, I don't know how I want it! D: So I am putting out a calling to **all artists. Draw me a shizaya tattoo and, if I decide to use the one you draw, I will pay you $20 for your design. **Some additional information; it's going on my lower back, essentially a tramp stamp, and I want to incorporate a quote. I know that I absolutely don't want just their faces in general on my body, I also want it only black...no color, and I would like it a medium size. I'm **VEEEERRYY** serious about this guys! If your an artist, please draw a tattoo for me ^_^ I turn 20 in January~  
_

_Also, I'm sorry about the updating delay...I have been kind of depressed as of lately and kind of avoiding the computer..  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Caged Bird

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya, Side; ShikixIzaya

**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Rape, Slight Cross dressing

* * *

"Are you happy?" I blink a few times, entirely caught off guard by his question. I take a moment to compose my thoughts before responding.

"As happy as can be~" I reply with my famous fake smirk spreading across my lips. He continues to stare at me and I feel as if he is seeing right through my deception.

"Your lying." He says flatly. The mischievous expression on my face grows as I start to adjust myself to sit more comfortably.

"Let's talk hypothetically and suppose I am lying. What would you do if I said I was truly unhappy? With if I were to tell you that I am so unhappy that I feel my whole existence is worthless and I frequently find myself fantasizing about ending my own life. So then I can finally get free from my loneliness, only to thrown into enternal loneliness in the after life. What would you say that Shizu-chan?" I slightly rant at him but somehow maintain my playful composure through the whole speech. Silence fills the room while I wait for him to say something, but honestly, I don't expect him to say anything. But just when you think you know a guy…

"Have you ever been in love Izaya-kun?"

…What the fuck? What is with this man and denying my expectations? Can't he just be normal and fuck me so I can be on my vary way.

"I'm not one to give into such weak and useless emotions." I state as I run my hand through my dark locks, still trying to maintain the mask I normally wear. I hate to admit it, but this man makes me nervous. Somehow he manages to bring out emotions in me that I have buried long ago. Emotions that I thought were buried very deep…but he reveals them so easily. "What about you?" I ask to try and shift the attention off myself.

"I already told you, I'm not free to love like you are." I start to laugh to myself softly when he says that. He thinks I'm _free_? He is more stupid then I first believed him to be. The blonde doesn't find this a laughing matter though, evident by the glare he sends me.

"You know what pisses me off about you?" I lean back on elbows.

"Enlighten me Shizu-chan~"

"You're so fucking cocky and arrogant that you don't realize how good you've got it! You don't ha-"

"I _fuck_ people Shizuo Heiwajima." I say cutting him off. "That's how I make my living. Don't tell me how _good _my life is." I start to glare at him as he appears to about to boil over.

Ha, seems like I've struck a nerve.

"Do you have to look into a someone's terror filled eyes as you slice them open? The remnants of their blood covering your hands and face as I drop your sword. Do you have to watch innocent children cower away from you, pleading for you to not to hurt them?! Proclaiming that you hate violence, but are forced to use it everyday of your goddamn life?!" He screams at me. Silence fills the air once again after his sudden outburst.

"…No, I don't." I admit truthfully. In all honestly, I don't think I would ever be able to do what he does. The thought of having to look at people while they day is just disturbing to me. He finally lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair.

"I didn't choose to live this life Izaya; it was chosen for me." I take a deep inhale before I start to let my emotions show just a bit.

"Neither did I; I was sold into this job." He caramel color eyes snap up to meet mine. I can see the confusion swirling around in them.

"I thought you sa-"

"Really now Shizu-chan? A Samurai like you should know that people lie." I tare my eyes away from his and choose to focus on a spot on the floor. "My sisters and I were all sold by our parents for money. Fortunately, Mairu and Kururi went to the same Okiya; I got separated from them." Our eyes meet once again and I feel very…calm at that moment.

Odd, I have never told anyone this before…not even Kida. Like I said, this man brings up things I buried a long, long time ago.

"Izaya…" He says softly and I almost fall apart right there. Something in his tone made me just want to curl up in his arms and cry. It was very calm and understanding tone…kind of odd from someone who has quite a bad temper problem. I close my eyes and bite back the tears I feel coming on. I am going to blame this sudden flair of emotions on the exhaustion I am suffering from my escavades with Shiki.

"Look Shizu-chan, I'm tired. I have had a very long day and really want to sleep. Let's call it a night ne?" Shizuo nods, I mean it is quite late. He is probably tired as well.

"I will be back tomorrow." He states.

"I'll be waiting~" I say before slipping out of the room. I press my back up against the doorway and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. Not one of my cocky, fake smiles but a real sincere smile. I suddenly start feeling very happy, as well as another feeling in my stomach that I can't quite place. I have to refrain myself from literally skipping all the way back to my room, but I can't stop the stupid little tune that I begin to hum.

I open my door and to my surprise, only Kida is in the room, what a shock. I hurry over to my bed area and start to undress, continuing to hum. I remove my clothing quickly and smoothly with my new found energy burst. Kida starts to stare at me and I can't blame him. I am acting very out of character at the moment…but I can't find myself to care about it too much.

"Why you so happy Izaya? Nice lay or something?" He says as I plop down on my bed, facing my young apprentice.

"Can't I just be happy Kida?"

"No." He states and crosses his arms while looking at me accusingly. "Now, why are you so happy?" I sigh dramatically and shrug my shoulders.

"Just happy I guess." I say while laying down on my mat.

"You're acting like you're in love or something." Silence takes over and my happy mood is immediately crushed. I turn my head over and send Kida a sharp death glare.

"Shut up Kida." I say, feeling suddenly infuriated. The geisha in training raises his hands in defense and starts to gave me a apologetic look.

"Alright, alright geeze." I turn over and pretend to start to go to sleep. Kida takes the hint and leaves the room, probably to join his lover. I sigh and open my eyes to stare at the plain ceiling over my head. I can't help but wonder why I felt so eager to see the blonde samaurai again in the morning. It's not like we did anything…all we did was talk. However, it seemed more then that.

I roll over on my side and close my eyes. I drift of to sleep with the thought of Shizuo fresh in my mind.

* * *

I blink my eyes in shock as I stare at the woman in front of me.

"What do you mean Kida isn't going to be my apprentice anymore?"

"Just what I said; he isn't going to be your apprentice anymore. I am graduating him and making him a full fledged geisha." Namie says with slight annoyance. I pay no mind to it though. I'm too much in shock to process such a thought.

"But…why?"

"He has finished all of his classes and his been under your care for 6 months now…he is taking up space, it's time for him to start paying back his debt. Plus, he is in prime. It would be a shame if we let him get any older. His youthful face will bring in a lot of people." She explains. As much as all this made sense, I know what happens when you are made a geisha…and I _don't _want that happening to him.

"Don't you think he is bit young yet? Or are you _trying _to attack a pedofile?" I say playfully to try and mask the emotions I am feeling at the moment. Namie glares at me.

"No, I don't." She says as she starts to walk out of my room. Once in the door way, she presses her palm against the frame and looks back at me. "Make sure he is ready Orihara. I have his coming of age ceremony set for tomorrow evening." I have to fight back the disguist that I am feeling so it won't show on my face.

"Don't worry Namie-san, he will be ready~"

"I want no trouble Orihara, you hear me?" She says with a hint of threat in her voice.

"Oh you won't~" I say to try and get her to leave the room. She lingers for a moment before opening and closing the door.

"Shit!" I say out loud once I know she is out of hearing range. My body starts to feel heavy and I allow myself to fall to my knees. Even though Kida is a pain in the ass, I can't help but feel for him…for the _pain _he is about to endure.

Izaya Orihara is not a man to ever be at a loss of words. But right now…I can't think of how I'm going to tell him.

It's going to break his heart…

He had to know it was coming right?

I let out a deep sigh and clench my head. Even if he knew this was all going to happen, I still can't help but feel bad about all the pain he is about the endure, and there isn't a single thing I can do about it. All I can do is look the other way.

"Kida…"

* * *

_So sorry for all my terrible cliffhangers. I am also so sorry the chapter is short! I had to keep it short in order to keep everything in the next chapter..*shifty eyes* In hindsight, you all will hate this chapter, and hate me for the next ^^ The "Coming of Age" ceremony is a real thing in the world of a Geisha, however...I twisted it a bit to fit the story. _

_Thank you all for your reviews! It makes me very happy, and it causes me to update a lot faster! I am hoping to get to **75 reviews **before I update with the next chapter. That's not too much to ask for is it? Also thank you for your worries..I am trying to feel better but...yeah..It's not getting any better anytime soon..I actually feel like I might start to be slipping back into my eating disorder x.x; *le sigh*_

_ANYWAY! I got a few new story ideas!  
_

_Baby Bump: Shizaya story, Smut, M-preg. Namie decides that she is going to perform an experiment on her boss by slipping him an experimental drug. Her boss ends up getting pregnant, much to his dismay. After 8 months of pregnancy, Izaya starts to develop postpartum depression. Not your everyday happy, go lucky m-preg story.  
_

_Game On: Shizaya story, Smut, Humor. Shinra invites Shizuo and Izaya over to play an experimental video game he created. Things start to go wrong when Shizuo and Izaya become stuck in the virtual universe of the game and their own way out is to beat them game, together.  
_

_With Open Arms: HS! Shizaya story, Smut. After Izaya finds out that his boyfriend is cheating on him, he starts to seek comfort...and finds it in a very unlikely source.  
_

_Treble Clef: AU Shizaya, Smut. Izaya goes to a music college and meets Shizuo there (not much more plotted out yet)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Caged Bird  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya, Side; ShikixIzaya  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Rape, Slight Cross dressing

_Sorry guys, change of plans. I decided to make you guys suffer a little bit longer~_

* * *

Shizuo's POV

I hate violence.

This was something that was deeply embedded into me since I can remember. All I ever really wanted is to live a happy, peaceful life; One without expectations or duties, and certainly without violence.

This, however, was not my destiny.

Every male in my family was a samurai, so it was only to be expected that I would become one as well. My brutal strength only solidified my destiny to become a creature of violence. The day my father found out that I was able to push past the normal capacity of strength, is a day that I will never be able to forget. He went on and on how blessed he was to have me as a son and how much of a blessing my strength was. I don't see it that way though, I see it as a curse.

The curse of a monster.

Once I was old enough, my father dragged me to dojo's to teach me how to handle a sword. Even though I really didn't want to learn, I also didn't want to dishonor my father. So I learned how to wield the deadly weapon. A few years went by and I soon learned that strength wasn't the only thing that was above average…I also had a terrible and fiery temper. It came to surface when I was in a sparing session with my younger brother Kasuka. He insisted that I was cheating during our match and I started to get mad, so mad that I ended up trying to stab him in the head. Luckily, he moved just before I impaled him with the long blade.

I hated myself that today.

Despite my protests of not wanting to be a deadly warrior, I finished my Samurai training and was soon assigned on my first mission. The objective was simple; kill the spy. Not hard at all.

Boy was I wrong.

Tracking down and getting the guy pinned into a corner was nothing more then child's play, so I assumed that the rest would also follow suit. That wasn't the case though. The armor and helmet I wore made my dark shadow, that fell onto the pleading man, match that of the monster that I truly was. As I approached the man, his pleading and crying got more frantic, that didn't bother me though. I learned very well how to disconnect myself from situations like this. It wasn't until a certain phrase that came out of his mouth that I really started to realize what I was going to do.

_Please don't kill me._

The words were simple, but they sunk deep. At that very moment, I realized that I was about to _murder _someone. Take someone's life away. Permanently erase a being from this earth…and for what? For making a few bad choices in life? That wasn't a good enough reason to do something so…violent. Everything inside me at that moment told me to get out of here…but I knew that wasn't possible. I could never dishonor my father in such a way…So I took a deep breath and struck the guy in the shoulder and cut down through his heart, an instant kill blow. The blood gushed out in buckets due to the amount of veins and aerteries that I had sliced through. The crimson liquid left long streaks on the side of my helmet and face. The contrasting color made my face look pale and the monster mask look like it went on a blood thirsty rampage. I stood there motionless as the lifeless body fell over. The aroma of blood started to fill the air and make my stomach turn…but I couldn't move. As much as I really wanted to flee…I couldn't move. I knew this is what I suppose to do. I was suppose to kill those who were a threat to an emperor, that was my destiny…So why did the sight of the lifeless body on the ground, bleeding out, bother me so much?

I soon gained a reputation after that and soon I found that everyone I came in contact with was afraid of me. Children would cry when they saw me coming, women would bow down as I walked by, men would avoid eye contact…all afraid that they would awaken the beast inside of me.

I became very lonely. My father managed to pick up on this and decided that it would be good if I had a partner in life. So he arranged a marriage in hopes that my wife would fill the void that I was feeling. It's not that I don't like Vorona…I just don't like her for myself. As a person, she is a good person to be around…but as a wife, I just don't see things working out. When I told my father this, he became furious. It was at that moment that I decided that I didn't want to live up to my destiny. I am meant to be happy, I'm not meant to be forced to do things that made me feel like a monster.

Then came the night I went to the Okiya.

I went there as an act of rebellion. I knew if it got out that I went there, then my engagement to Vorona would be no more. So I went in with the intentions of having sex with the best geisha that they had. I knew if that happened, then the rumors would start to come out and in time, the whispers that I slept with a geisha, would be heard by my parents and Vorona's.

Things didn't go as planned.

Instead of being brought a beautiful and seductive woman, a cocky ass flea made their way into the room. Everything went downhill from there. Sure, I did want to break apart the engagement between Vorona and myself…but sleeping with another guy in order to do so was just way too much; especially with _that _guy. Izaya Orihara was the most arrogant and cocky person that I ever had come in contact with. Even if I did decide to have sex with the flea, he would most likely make fun of me for being an inexperienced virgin. The guy really pissed me off.

However, when I saw him in the alley way during the festival in distress, an unexpected anger started to erupt and before I knew it I punched the attacker in the face. The impulse action left me standing there confused. For some reason, I felt the urge to protect the arrogant man. Sure, I would have done the same thing if it were someone else but…something felt different. When I looked into the bloody eyes of the man, I felt electricity surge through my body. I wasn't quite sure why but those eyes were just…addicting. Almost as addicting as the nicotine that I inhale on a daily basis. When I tore my eyes away from Izaya's, I had to restrain myself from staring as his kimono showed more of his porcelain skin then our first encounter. His body pressed up against mine and I felt myself start to heat up, but was well aware that my fiancé was watching and analyzing my every move and I forced the geisha off me.

When the flea took the stage to perform that day, I couldn't help myself for drinking in his every move with hungry eyes. I went home that night and couldn't get the thought of male geisha out of my head, no matter how hard I tried to rid the images of him from my mental sanctuary, they somehow managed to weasel their way back in. Memories of his graceful movement as he danced played over, and over again. He looked like a bird when he moved like that, ready to take flight and fly away from his caged world.

If I wasn't obsessed by that point, our third encounter definitely made me obsessed. He showed me at that moment that he and I were alike. Both of us where unhappy and were trapped in a fucked up life. At that moment…I wanted to hold him, to protect him from the cruelness of the world. At that moment…

I realized that I wanted him. I wanted to know him in everyway possible.

You might think that I am crazy for wanting another man after only a few brief meetings, but I have always been a man of impulse. I don't think much about consequences; I just do what I think is right, take what I want, and deal with the consequences of my actions as they come.

"Shizuo-san." The soft voice of my betrothed reached my ears as I sit on the pouch and watch the rain while smoking my pipe. I turn and look at her as she is her tiny frame stood in the doorway. She is dressed in her white kimono with her long gold hair freely flowing. Men would kill to see the daughter of a well known samurai is such a manor, but somehow I am not attracted. She is gorgeous, there is no doubt in my mind that she is…but we just aren't compatiable. She makes her way towards me and places herself right beside me, legs dangling over the side of the wooden deck. I watch her for a moment before turning my eyes back to watch the rain drops crash against nature. The only sound heard was the soft platter of the water before conversation starts up again. "Tell me the truth Shizuo-san, have you taken interest in another woman?" The question catches me off guard. Damn, it's not _that _odvious is it? I take a deep inhale of my pipe and release the smoke as I talk.

"No Vorona-san. Where did this come from?" I say with amazing calmness. Thank god she asked this while I was smoking.

"You've just seem kind of…distant as of lately." She says with that monotone voice of hers. I was never able to read her, so I can't tell if this is a sore spot for her or not.

"I have just have a lot on my mind lately. Please don't take it personally." She shifts slightly and I half expect her to speak again, but she doesn't. She just sits there with her eyes glued on the darkness of the night. I take another deep drag to try and relieve the tension in the air, with no such luck.

"You should go to bed." I suggest to her and I see her nod out of my peripheral vision. She quietly gets up and walks back to the sliding door.

"Good night." She says softly.

"Night." I reply simply without turning around. She walks inside and closes the door gently. Once her figure can no longer be seen, the tension relieves slightly, but I feel lingering suspicion is still in the air. Even though I told her to not worry, I can tell she thinks my lying.

But technically, I'm not lying. Another woman hasn't caught my interest…

It's another _man _that has caught my eye.

* * *

_God, I love writing Shizuo so much :'D I write him 10x's better then I write Izaya..So this chapter was basically to fill you in on Shizuo's emotions and point of view up to this point. I promise the next chapter will switch back to Izaya's POV so you can see poor Kida suffer~  
_

_**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews!** I really want to break 100 so keep reviewing! We're almost there :) More reviews also cause me to update faster guys. I am also very glad that you guys like my other story ideas ^^ I will be posting them soon, so keep your eye out for them!  
_

_...Hmm...I feel like I have something else to tell you guys but I can't remember...*shrugs* oh well. Oh, I will be posting a new story soon too called "Sext You Later" which is a collab between myself and Slayers64 :) It's very raunchy XD  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Caged Bird  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya, Side; ShikixIzaya  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Rape, Slight Cross dressing

* * *

Izaya's POV

I stare at my young apprentice's back as I watch him tie his obi. His posture is calm and his movements are sure but from my view, I can't see his face. However, I know he is nervous and is trying to put up a front for me. He isn't as good of a actor as he think he might be. I push myself up from my place on the floor and walk towards Kida. My fingers brush over the silk fabric as I place my hands on is shoulders.

"Kida-kun…" I begin, leaning forward so my head is next to his. I look at him but he refuses to look back at me. "You don't have to do this…you still have time to run and get away from this place." A soft chuckle comes from the blonde.

"Funny for you, of all people, to say that Izaya. I believe your exact words were 'The world is cruel and the sooner I realize that, the better off I will be.'" He says with a sense of sadness. I frown at him and pull myself away from the younger male. Of course I said that, but this is a completely different situation. I let out a sigh and walk towards the door. I gently place my palm gently against the frame and look back at Kida.

"I will see you out there then." I'm hesitant for a moment, worried about my young apprentice, but then walk out the door. I press my back against wooden door as I close it behind me. Part of me wonders if he even knows what's going on and whats about to happen to him. He seems so disconnected…so distant…so much like…me…

"Orihara-san." I turn my head, breaking out of my thoughts, and see Namie walking towards me.

"Rare to see you up so early Namie-san~" The tone in my voice earns a glare from the woman as she crosses her arms.

"Like your one to speak, you can barely get up before twelve. I'm surprised your already awake." I shrug my shoulders, trying to play off the severity of what is sure to come from the day's events.

"I made an exception due to the special occasion~"

"I'm sure." She says with a amused tone in her voice. A tone that starts a anger deep within me to start to boil.

"If you will excuse me now, I have to get ready." I say as I walk forward, bumping shoulders with the Okiya owner only to start briefly to glare at her from the corner of my eye. I open my mouth to say something but she cuts me off before I can.

"You can't stop it Orihara." She says as she looks over slightly. My glare intensifies as I press forward harshly against the woman's shoulder and start to walk away from Namie. I hate being proven wrong, but I hate being useless even more.

* * *

The room is bright and beautifully decorated.

"Just like I remember…" I mumbled to myself. It's funny how they make it look so joyous, when in fact this is just embarrassing, sadistic torture. It's called a coming of age ceremony, a mizuage, but that's just a playful title to hide what this really is.

This is rape in the lowest form.

The sound of the door opening fills the room and I'm shocked when I try and see who is standing in the doorway.

"Mikado-san? What are you doing here?" I say to the smaller dark haired boy. I look up and see Namie standing behind him. The confusion is written all over my face as I look up from Namie back down to Kida's lover.

"I thought it would be good Mikado to witness the ceremony. After all, he is going to be a geisha as well one day." She says with the slight hint of a smirk on her face.

So wait….Mikado is going to…

No, no, no, no! This can't be happening...

But it is and the two come in to sit next to me.

"Don't you think that's a good idea Orihara-san?" Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Namie's disgusting smirk on her face.

She knows.

The fucking bitch knows.

She knows that Kida and Mikado are intimate…she is doing this to purpose to destroy them.

I send her a glare from the side and don't respond to her question. Looking past Namie, I see Mikado sitting with his head down and hands neatly folded in his lap. He seems to be slightly uncomfortable but I can't tell if he knows anything. After what seems like an eternity of uncomfortable silence, Kida walks in from a separate entrance and takes his place at the center of the room. He is dressed in full geisha attire, including the ridiculous makeup that I refuse to wear myself. A few others enter the room with instruments and start to create a circle around the geisha-to-be. The blonde boy raises his head and has a shocked expression to see that his lover is also in the room. The two share a look of shock for a brief moment before Kida turns his gaze back towards the floor.

The door opens once more for the final guest to join this mix of people. I look up and see the man through my raven locks. My eyes widen with shock and disbelief when my crimson orbs lay on Kida's patron.

"Akabyashi-san…" I say under my breath but it seems that the man heard me because he throws me a knowing smirk. My fingers dig into the floor as I glare at the man. Of course he would be Kida's patron, he _is _a rapist after all. I look over at Mikado who has a horrified look on his face, and I really can't blame him. I myself am finding this whole situation more disturbing as the seconds tick on.

"Masaomi Kida, today is a day of celebration. Today, you will be transformed from that of a Maiko to a Geisha. With the loss of your virginity, this day will mark the beginning of your life into adulthood." Namie announces and I can see the shock from the corner of my eye from both Kida and Mikado. It seems that neither of them knew what the coming of age ceremony really was...

My eyes come to meet my young apprentices and I can see the fear in his eyes. I can see that he is begging me to help him...but all I can do is bite my lip and look down, trying in someway to disconnect myself from reality. Even though I do believe that the cruelty of the world is just something that should be accepted, I can't help but feel an ache in my heart at the idea of Kida losing that charm of his, that life and happiness that he gives off with his very presence.

I don't want Kida to end up like me.

Music starts to be played and I close my eyes.

"H-Hey…w-wait…" My eyes snap back open and I see that Akabayashi now has the young blonde pinned to the floor. Up till now, he has had a strong mask on…but that mask is starting to crumble and his true emotions are starting to show through. "Please...I don't..want this..." He plead but the red haired man ignores him and licks up his neck until he comes to his chin. He bites down hard and Kida lets out a muffled whine. Blood starts to trickle down his neck and he tries to move his head so he can't get access to his neck anymore. The patron pays no mind to this and runs his hands up the pinned man's sides before he starts to rip open the man's kimono in a haste.

Akabayashi is always rough when he is having sex. It's almost too much for me and its definitely too much for my inexperienced apprentice. I look over and see Mikado barely containing himself from doing anything. It would be a deadly mistake if he did anything but I can't blame him though. If I were to see someone I was madly in love with be savagely taken advantage of like this…I don't think I would be able to stop my rage.

"A-Ah!" I look back over and see the red haired man biting Kida's nipple. From the look on my apprentices face, I can tell that he is biting rather hard. "S-Stop it…!" Akabayashi ignores him and continues on his path downward. He shifts slightly so that he is pinning Kida with only one hand and starts to scratch down Kida's chest, leaving dark red marks as he goes down. I can't help but wince at how much pain he must be in as those finger nails dig into his raw skin.

"N-Namie-san…" The small voice of the blonde's lover meets my ears. I glance over and see that he bites his lip to try and contain himself from saying anything. The mistress pays no mind to him and contains to watch the shameful scene. The sound of skin meeting skin fills the room and I bring my attention back towards Kida. It seems that somehow he managed to get one of his arms free and has punched Akabayashi in the face. The force of the punch has caused the red haired man to face the direction where the punch lead. All movement has stopped for a moment before a low growl is heard.

That was a big mistake.

The red head must always have control in sex or his inner beast will be released. That is something that I know first hand.

In one quick motion, Kida is flipped over and his head is pressed down against the floor roughly with Akabayashi's big hand.

"I was gonna be nice with you kid, but now I'm not letting you have any mercy." A smirk spreads across his face as he looks down at his prey.

"G-Get off me!" My apprentice yells while trying to get free from the bigger mans grasp.

"No can do kid, you need to be punished." He says, causing the blonde the thrash about even more. He starts to disrobe himself before leaning down and biting the small of Kida's back harshly.

"No! A-ahhhhh..S-Stop!" He yells out which only causes the man to bite harder. Dark red liquid starts to run down his side as he claws at the floor in a desperate attempt to get away.

"Namie-san! Stop this!" Mikado yells out in desperation while grabbing the Namie's sleeve. The dark haired woman looks over to the small man with an indifferent, yet malicious look on her face.

"This has to happen Ryuugamine-san. After all," She pulls out of his grasp and crosses her arm with a small smirk on her face. "I _own_ Masaomi-san. So he better get used to it because this is the only way he can repay me." I send her a dark look. It's really disgusting how she just uses us as play things. Even if we were bought by the woman, we are still human.

"You're a bitch Namie." I say cruely. She turns to me and opens her mouth, only to be cut off by Kida's screams. Both of us look over and see that Akabayashi has pushed himself fully into the blonde with no preparation. Blood is starting to come out of Kida's ass as his hands rack down the carpet. His porcelain skin stains to a light red and the liquid flows down onto his cheeks and thighs.

"S-STOP IT!" He screams which only feeds Akabayashi's ego more. He pulls out before slamming himself back in, earning another scream from the smaller male. "Stop it! N-Nooo I said N-OOHH!" The man starts a rough rhythm and starts to thrust into Masaomi harshly. Akaybayashi throws his head back with low moan.

"Fuck kid, you're so tight!" He says, slamming in harder for emphasis on the word tight.

"N-Noo a—ahhh shit…! St-Ahhh..Mi..Mi…"

Oh dear god no.

"Mi..Mik…"

Don't say it.

"Mika…Mika…"

Don't say it!

"MIKADO!" The blonde screams out as tears start to crash to the floor. "A-ahhh Mikado! Shit! M-Mikado! P-Please! A-ahhh!" Namie glares at Kida.

"I knew it…"

I can't take it anymore.

Getting up from the place I sit, I walk over and grab the red head by his hair and pull him off my young apprentice. I fling him into the wall and I punch him in the face.

"Don't touch him!" I yell out and pull out my switch blade. The man growls at me but makes no move to attack me. I can hear the painful pants from the injured boy behind me and glance back to make sure he is okay. His whole body is shaking from the shock and pain it just endured before he collapses on the floor. I turn my attention back towards the red haired man and raise my knife a little bit, fully aware that at any moment he might attack. "Mikado-san, get Kida out of here." I order the smaller male.

"O-Okay…" He walks over and starts to drag Kida out of the room. To my surprise, Namie doesn't stop him. Once the door closes, I glance back at the dark haired woman.

"You knew and you still did this." She crosses her arms and leans against the door.

"Masaomi is mine Izaya. I can do with him whatever I please until he fully pays back the price I paid for him." I hear the red haired man chuckle and turn my attention back towards him.

"Your such a cock block Orihara." He says as he starts to walk towards me. His fingers run through my dark locks as he looks down on me. "If I can't have him then does that mean I can have you?" He says with a seductive smirk. I send him a deadly glare and make a quick movement with my knife, causing a deep cut in Akabyashi's cheek.

"Touch me or him again and I swear to you, I will cut off your dick." I say as I push him off. I turn sharply on my heel and walk towards the door way, bumping shoulders with Namie before I take my leave.

"You will pay for this…" I say darkly. She chuckles slightly.

"We'll see about that." The tone in her voice is dark. She is planning something, but I can't tell what and it's starting to piss me off. I storm out of the room and slam the door behind me.

* * *

_I have never wrote a rape scene, so I hope it was good enough for all of you~ This is the start of a chain of events ^^ Woo hoo! By the way, this is a real ceremony...but I changed it a tad so that it can cause events in the story.  
_

_So in other news, I started a tumblr war the other day. I wrote how I think that Izaya is gay if he had a sexuality and I got so many flames and pissed off people who responded to it. It shocked me. Seriously, I guess I can't have an opinion x.x He is so gay it's not even funny. _

_Oh yeah guys! I guess a few people were shocked to find out that I had a Youtube...Which I indeed do. Its CloudsofsandREBORN and you know, you should all you know like...subscribe...*shifty eyes* I actually have quite a few Shizaya amvs on there. (I'm currently working on another one). Also you guys can follow me on Tumblr. My name is the same here, Cloudsofsand. I write a bunch of drabbles on there that I don't post here...so if you like my work, you can find more of it there ^_^  
_

_In other, other news...I hope you all are doing well in school for all my younger/college readers! I started Monday, but I am hybrid college student so its a tad different from HS and normal college. Here is a little present to help encourage you all to do your best~  
_

_Oh, I also got my hair cut like Izaya's ^_^ (Because I'm totally not obsessed or anything)  
_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me update this faster :)**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Caged Bird  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya, Side; ShikixIzaya  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Rape, Slight Cross dressing

* * *

Izaya's POV

I slam the door behind me to let Namie know that I am pissed off. It really does nothing but the loud sound just soothes me. Even though I have a fiery tongue and threaten revenge, its really nothing more then lip service. Truthful, there is really nothing that I can do. Well…There are a few things that I can do but they aren't legal per say. I run my hair through my dark locks and let out a sigh of momentary defeat.

Kida needs me right now. That is the main priority.

I open the door and slip myself right in. Kida is laying on his bed, panting. Judging from the streaks of blood across the floor, he was most likely dragged. My guess is he had tried to walk to his legs gave out so Mikado had to pull him the rest of the way.

"Kida-kun…" His dark haired boyfriend mutters while caressing the blonde's cheek.

Stupidity.

That's what love causes.

If these two weren't so blinded by their love for each other, then maybe one of them would have thought rationally and they wouldn't be in this mess. The worst is yet to come too. Namie doesn't deal with deceit too well and now that their secret is out, further punishment is bound to happen one way or another. Still...I can't help but feel that this is somehow my fault as well. Even though it was ultimately their choice, I should have warned them better. Hell, I should have stop the whole damn coming of age ceremony.

I plop on down next to Mikado and watch the exhausted boy breathe. I have no idea how he is laying on his ass. I'm sure he has surging pains going up through his spine, not to mention the freshly ripped skin on his back. I glance over at Mikado and see a worried expression on his face. I really don't blame him for feeling that way though, because it was horrific for even me to watch. I couldn't fathom what was going through his mind. Every so slowly, my blonde apprentice opens his eyes and locks onto that of his lovers. A smile appears on Mikados lips and he leans down to place a sweet kiss on Kida's lips.

"I love you Kida-kun." I hear Mikado whisper against the blonde's lips before going in for another kiss. I look away to give them some privacy.

Seriously, those two can't get enough of each other.

"O-Orihara-sama…" My attention is turned to a little girl standing in the doorway "Y-You have a guest…" She says softly. I frown; After all that, I'm really not in the mood to entertain a guest. However, it is my job and without it then I will be living on the streets homeless. Reluntively, I get up and walk towards the pleasure room. I keep my head down in the utmost respect to my guest, but pieces of blonde hair catch my eye and I raise my head.

"Aww and here I thought I was going to get laid. How depressing~" I say to mask my true feelings at the moment. Though honestly, my mood is lifted a little bit. Even though this guy is a complete pain in the ass, I have grown somewhat of a fondness of him due to our little meetings.

"Shut up flea." He says after blowing out the smoke from his pipe. I smile to myself but it doesn't come across on my mask. I have no idea when this fondness of him started to occur. Even with Shiki, it took weeks of meetings before I started to feel safe with him. With Shizuo, things were…different. Everything just felt so natural, like it was suppose to be like this.

"You mean after all our meetings I have yet to arouse you even in the slightest? I'm deeply hurt. Maybe I'm losing my touch. Alas, what will become of me?" I say dramatically and giggle softly to my self.

Silence spreads though out the room.

"I never said that." He says bluntly, looking straight at me. It takes a moment to process but when it does, my eyes widen as they lock onto his. I'm desperately searching for a sign of deceit in those beautiful eyes. Something to let me know that what he just said was a lie…

I find none.

It takes me a moment, but I manage to but on a playful front.

"Don't say that Shizu-chan or I will start to think your telling the truth~" I purr, trying to play this whole thing off as a joke. Unfortunately though, it seems that he is dead serious because he doesn't buy my act. He gets up and starts to approach me. Each step he takes causes my heart to beat faster. He stops once his body is a few inches away from mine, his beautiful eyes looking down into mine.

"My family says my biggest flaw is how I act on impulse, not thinking about what the consequences of my actions may be." His voice is like velvet, so smooth and alluring. He reaches out and runs his fingers through my soft black strands. I start to look away to hide the light blush that starts to come out my face. Even though I am far from innocent, I'm not used to such soft touches. I'm used to rough, loveless, brutality. I feel like I'm standing naked in front of him, though that sort of thing never embarrassed me in the past…It would be different with him. My whole body starts to get hot as I feel heat radiating from him due to the close proximity of our bodies. His hand shifts down to softly caress my cheek while he places a finger under my chin to bring my eyes back up to meet his.

"And right now…" I should stop this…I should push him away…but I don't. I feel my breath hitch slightly as he starts to lean closer. "…I'm going to act on impulse." He purrs before softly pressing his lips into mine. A fluttering sensation surges throughout my body. It's like I'm being kissed for the first time, though this isn't my first kiss. Heck, I have kissed _him _before…but this kiss was different. Time seems to stop and all I can think about is how wonderful this feels. Our lips part for a moment before they meet once again in a deeper kiss. His hand shifts back to tangle into my hair as he tilts his head to start to deepen the connection of our lips even more. My mind and body are emersed in pleasure.

I want this…I want him…

But that's not how things work.

His tongue flicks out and brushes against my lips which brings me back to reality. I shove the brute off of me harshly, leaving him shocked.

"Don't do this to yourself Shizuo." I say with a glare. He stands there shocked and dumbfounded from the sudden change of mood. Once he receovers, he starts to approach me again.

"I won't regret it."

"You _will _regret it." We silently stare each other down as I pull out my flick blade and raise to eye level. "Forget about me Shizu-chan. Move on without life and don't come after me." He growls slightly at me and clenches his fists.

"Stop being so god damn stubborn!" He yells, temper finally flaring. I start to laugh at him.

"You seriously think that the world works that way? You're more stupid then I first thought!" I tease him, daring him to come after me. I want him to hate me; Not only for me, but him as well. If we continue down this path that we're on, destruction will become our future. He lunges forward and slams his fist into the wall behind me. He looks down at me but I refuse to give him the satisfaction of our eyes meeting. I slip under his arm and quickly make my way out the door.

"Get back here you louse!" I hear him roar. I turn to make a break for it down the hall, when my eyes fall upon the figure of a body slump up against my door. I hear the door rip open behind me and a few choice words said but pay no mind to it as I slowly approach the body slowly to try and make out who or what it is. The dark hair and green kimono tells me that it is Mikado, however it doesn't explain what he is doing there. That's when I notice that he is _covered _in blood.

"MIKADO!" I yell and run over to said boy. "Mikado!" I say once more while kneeling down to lightly shake the smaller boy. The only sound I receive was that of his heavy breathing. "Shit!" I frantically look over his body to locate the source of the blood.

"It's coming from his stomach…" I hear Shizuo say before I look down and see the blood stained area on his stomach. I rip off the top of his kimono and see a dagger thrust into his stomach.

"Fuck!" I yell while ripping off a piece of the green kimono and try and control the excretion of blood. It helps stop the blooding but the blood is still coming through, slowly turning the green fabric red. My hands are dripping in his blood and shaking. Never, in my life, have I had to deal with this much quantity of blood…Shizuo places his hand gently on my own to sooth me.

"We have to get him to a doctor." He says, bringing me back to reality. I slowly nod and get up to my feet to retrieve Mikado's boyfriend. Shizuo scoops up the bleeding boy and follows.

"Kida!" I yell, startling the blonde away. "We have to go. NOW!" In his sleepy daze, he doesn't move. So I proceed to pull him to his feet and drag him by the arm till we're outside. He starts to try and get free from my grasp once he gets conscious enough to be aware of whats going on.

"What the _fuck _Izaya!?" He yells.

"Mikado is in danger, now shut the fuck up and keep walking." I growl at him, not even trying to mask my worry. Shizuo walks past us and starts to go a little faster.

"I know a doctor that we can go to."

* * *

_Next stop, Shizu-chan's house~ Because you know your all curious ;D Aww they finally kissed! ^_^ How adorable :3 Iza is such a cock block though x.x Don't worry guys, you have been very patient with this whole story and will be surely be rewarded for your wait. I hope you all like it! I should be having this updated once again soon...I had a dream about this story last night o.o (How odd) Also, someone asked me if I was laughing while I wrote Kida's rape scene...*evil smirk*  
_

_**Review everyone!**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Caged Bird  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya, Side; ShikixIzaya  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Rape, Slight Cross dressing

_Okay to make this clear because I confused poor Slayers64 dearly with the last chapter, yes Shizuo and Izaya have kissed before in this story. It was in the very first chapter, about ¾ of the way through…However, it was a one-way kiss. Izaya did it tauntingly and Shizuo did not return it. When I said they finally kissed I meant…they, you know, shared a passionate kiss that wasn't one-way XD_

* * *

Izaya's POV

We walk through a dark passage way with a sense of urgency in our step. Shizuo's house is fairly large because, you know, it's part of the emperor's palace!

Lucky bastard.

Apparently since he is one of the emperor's personal protectors, he gets to live in part of this beautiful palace. The building itself is a sight to behold and the inside was no disappointment either. The building is very long and had multiple levels to it. The each layer had roof the curved upwards at the ends. It was architecturally exquisite with the delicately crafted patterns carved into the stone with colors of gold and red. It was surrounded by huge walls, _much_ larger then the Okiya's, which made it feel like you lived in your own private little town. Inside the building, it was more like several tinier buildings connected by long passage ways. The wooden floors were polished to perfection and the color scheme of gold and red continued throughout. Overall all, the building was gorgeous and anyone would die to live in it.

I glance over at Kida and see him walking next to me with eyes locked on the injured man in the blonde samurai's arms. On the way here, Mikado passed out and I can tell by the slowness of his chest going up and down that he doesn't have much longer. I bite my lip as I continue down the passage way. Suddenly Shizu-chan turns and rips open one of the shaded doors.

"Shinra, I need you to help him. _Now_!" Shizuo says as he lays Mikado down on a mat that is placed in the center of the room. The man in the room had free flowing, shoulder length brown hair and glasses. By the looks of it, it seems that we have disturbed him mid sip of tea. Hastily, the man sets down the cup and moves towards Mikado.

"What happened Shizuo-san?" The man asked as he ran his eyes over the injured male's unconscious form.

"No idea; he was slumped up against a door, bleeding out." The brown haired man nodded and stripped off the blood stained, green kimono; leaving Mikado naked. He scanned his eyes of the injured body before turning his gaze towards me.

"My bag, it's behind you." He says in a serious tone. I turn around and grab the bag before handing it to the doctor. He rips open the bag and pulls out various of items, laying them out on the floor in front of him. Kida kneels down next to his boy friends body and grabs his hand.

"Hang in there Mikado…" He says, voice laced with sadness. I can't help but feel sad as well as I watch the doctor start to mend to the wound. My fists clench as I feel anger start to boil within before I feel a strong hand rub my upper back. Looking over, my eyes catch Shizuo's honey colored ones looking back at me.

"Don't worry. Shinra will take care of him." Some how his words calm me down a bit and I let my body relax slightly.

* * *

It seems like hours pass by as the doctor works on Mikado with precision and expertly. My apprentice's eyes don't miss a move that the brown haired man makes on his lover. My eyelids have grown heavier and heavier with each passing moment…but I can't let myself asleep. Mikado is injured, Kida is injured…I need to be strong for the two of them…but I can't win a losing battle. Darkness approach as my lids drift closed and my breathing starts to even out. Something warm presses against my shoulder and my tried eyes open to look at a big hand on my shoulder.

"You should rest." The smooth voice of Shizuo reaches my ears. I whine slightly and force my tired red orbs to appear from behind their lids.

"No…I'm good." The blonde looks at me, seeing right through my lie.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He asks with a sense of annoyance in his tone. I chuckle slightly, still kind of in my tired daze.

"Shizu-chan just wants me to sleep so he can take advantage of me. How cruel~ At least do it while I'm awake~" I say with a wink causing the man next to me tighten his grip on my shoulder. We stare each other down, neither of us wanting to back down. I open my mouth to speak once again when the doctor's voice cuts me off.

"Don't worry Orihara-san, Mikado-san will be alright but in a lot of pain." The brown haired man says with a smile. Kida and I both perk up at the doctors words; Kida more then myself. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't even realize I was holding in and relax a bit.

"That's good." The cheerful expression from his face has suddenly changed to a serious one and he starts to adjust his glasses.

"But…I don't know how he will be when he wakes up." I glance over at Kida and see that worry and confusion have taken over his face.

"What…do you mean?" My blonde apprentice asks cautiously. The doctor lets out a deep sigh and runs his hand through his chocolate colored locks. He is trying to mask it but I can tell that he is nervous to tell us his report.

"Well…He lost _a lot _of blood and honestly he shouldn't be alive. Because he lost so much blood, he went into hypovolemic shock. This means that his heart couldn't function properly and the blood flow was obstructed so the proper blood supply could not get to his organs. I really wouldn't be surprised if he lost function in his arms and legs and or has some sort of brain damage after this whole ordeal."

A pin drop can be heard in the room with how quiet we all are.

No one is sure what to say to the gruesome news. I'm actually surprised that Kida didn't break down right then and there. I mean, he was just told that his lover will suffer for the rest of his life, if he lives at all. I feel honey eyes on me as I clench my fists and look down at my lap.

"Don't worry Mikado…" The voice of Kida reaches my ears and I see his hand lovingly caress the unconscious boy's cheek. His eyes are glittering with tears that fall down one at a time onto the pale, parted lips of his lover. He is smiling softly as he stares down on the closed lids. "Together we will get through this…no matter what happens…we will always be together…" His loving words would warm anyone's heart…but not mine. I stand up abruptly with fists clench and a tight frown. I want to say he stupid he is for believing such a thing, but I can't find myself able to voice that when Mikado may be dead in the morning.

"I want to go to bed." I say as I look away from the loving scene. I slid the door open and I start to blindly walk down the dark passage way. I can hear foot steps get up and start to follow behind me in a hurried pace.

"Izaya, where do you think your going?" Shizu-chan says as he grabs my shoulder and closes the door behind him to give us privacy.

"I'm going home." I say sternly, refusing to meet the beautiful honey colored eyes of the samurai.

"What home?" He says seriously, without hesitation. I feel anger burn inside of me after realizing that he meant that I didn't have a home and turn to punch him in the face, only for him to catch the punch. In a flash, my back backs the wall with my hands pinned on either side of my head. The pain from the sudden impact shows on my face for a split second before it's replaced with a cold glare.

"You know what I think?" Shizuo asks but I make no sign of answering his question. He steps forward and presses his body up against mine to press it flat against the wall. I can't help but feel slightly aroused by the hot, toned body pressed into mine and the feeling of his hot breath against my neck, trailing up to my ear. I look the opposite direction to hide my blush. "I think you're just afraid of being loved and you make excuses for yourself on how it's bad." He breathes into my ear, his hot breath causing me to shiver. I bite my lower lip while trying to refrain myself from looking into those mesmerizing eyes. He places a strong finger underneath my chin and gently turns my face to meet his gaze. My eyes lock on his and I feel like I am about to melt at the sudden heat that is emanating between us. His eyes glance down at my parted lips and back up to my crimson colored eyes. Time seems to stop and I feel like reality is now in slow motion as he starts to lean forward. Our lips are a few millimeters away from joining and I can already taste his sweet lips.

"Nii-san." Shizuo jolts away and lets go of me abruptly. My head feels dizzy and my minds a haze from the brief lapse of reality. I blink a few times before regaining my posture.

"Kasuka…" Shizuo say's awkwardly. My eyes follow his to see a male with a bored expression and brown hair. His face looks similar to Shizuo's and judging by the what he just said, I am guessing this is his brother.

"Vorona-san is looking for you Nii-san." The brown haired male says in a monotone voice like he didn't just walk in on his brother about to kiss another man. The man's eyes shift from Shizuo and eye me down before returning back to his brother. "Nii-san this is—"

"Tell Vorona that I'm busy and that I will speak to her in the morning." Shizuo interrupts what is brother is going to say. I feel awkward standing here as the guy, who was about to kiss me, talks about his future wife. It makes me feel like a whore…no pun intended.

The brown haired man nods and glances at me once again and bows.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Heiwajima Kasuka." He says politely in the same cold tone.

"Orihara Izaya, the pleasure is mine." I say after bowing to Kasuka. We both raise and our eyes meet for a moment.

"Please take care of my brother." He says causing me to raise an eyebrow. I glance over at Shizuo and see him burning in embarrassment. I smirk with my signature mask, finally gaining my confidence and composure back.

"Oh I will~" I nearly purr to embarrass Shizu-chan even more. The blonde samurai suddenly grabs my wrist and starts taking me in the opposite direction of Kasuka. I'm not quite sure what's going on here but Shizuo's expression is very amusing to me so I will continue to play along.

I will do anything to try and forget reality at the moment.

* * *

_I wish this chapter was better :/ I'm sorry guys..I actually get very sick plus had a short writers block for this chapter plus I have 3 papers a week to write now because of college. _

_NOTE: This chapter was SUPPOSE to be the Shizuo x Izaya sex scene chapter, however, once I told people that caged bird only had about 6 more chapters left...they got upset so I decided to lengthen the story. Don't worry though, they will be having sex soon. 3 chapters TOPS. Also, there will be 2 or 3 Shizaya sex scenes in here, not just one. Just a warning; there may be another (better written) rape scene and more client x izaya sex. Sooo...yeah_

**_Please review everyone or I won't continue! D:_ **

_By the way, I got some BEAUTIFUL fan art from Rikka-tan! :D It's currently the chapter cover for the story, but the link is on my profile. Everyone go check it out! It's very lovely ^^_**_  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Caged Bird  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **ShizuoxIzaya, Side; ShikixIzaya  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Rape, Slight Cross dressing

* * *

Izaya's POV

He led me to a room which I am going to guess is his room. It was a very simple room which I expected from him. There was a lit candle in the middle of the room, casting orange rays all over the small area. The light flickered against the fusuma doors causing a warm, homey feeling in the room. His sleeping mat was actually pushed up against the wall which was kind of odd since most people slept in the middle of the room. On the wall of the room was his samurai armor and helmet.

…It was actually kind of creepy. It was kind of like a demon watching us on the wall.

Heavy foot steps echoing off the walls as I saw Shizuo walk towards his sleeping mat and sit down. I stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what he wanted me to do. His caramel eyes drifted over to me to look me up and down. It made me feel like I was on display or something.

"Hey…" His rich voice knocked me out of my thoughts as my eyes locked onto his. "Will you dance for me?" I was taken back for a moment at his odd request. What was this all of a sudden? He shifted from my hand to the other and ran his had through his blonde hair and broke eye contact. "You're a geisha right? That mean's you're an artist so…" He brought his eyes back up to mine. "I want to see you dance."

I wasn't quite sure what I should be feeling right now, somebody please tell me. There was an awkward rush of emotions in me that I couldn't quite recognize.

"Why?" I asked out of pure curiosity. Nobody ever asked me to dance for them.

Ever.

The only time that I ever showed my dancing to people was on performance's to get more clients to come into the Okiya. Nobody ever cared about my art, all they cared about was my body. Dancing was a way that I learned how to cope with things. It was the only time that I was truly able to escape from this world and enter into a place of tranquility. It was one of the only things that I truly enjoy doing…

I stood in the center of the room and slowly lifted my arms. Even though there isn't music, I was still moving to move in a slow beat like if there were music. I closed my eyes and brought my arms down to turn on my heel. I start to detach my mind when I raise my arms in the air and bring the one over my head so that the sleeves of my kimono moved graceful like wind was blowing through them. The sound of fabric moving bounced off the walls of the room as I made quick, graceful movements. I kicked my foot in air and got on my tip toes on my other foot to twirl around fast. The beautiful material of the kimono flared out and spun around me. Since my eyes were closed, I couldn't see Shizuo but I could feel his eyes on me.

This was heaven.

No worries. No restraints. Just free movement; Something that was taken from me a long, long time ago.

I shift my hips out and bring my hands back in, pulling the sleeves with it. I throw my one arm out to cause the material to fly in that direction. It's quickly pulled back and I raise the other one high in the air to stop my little dance. My mind is over powered with the rush that I don't even hear the samurai sitting on the floor get up. My breathing is rough and I can't help the small that is on my lips.

Reality, in that moment, came to a halt and I didn't have to handle the horrific truth of what my life really was. My hands drop to my side and I let my body relax as I open my eyes. I blink once when I see that the blonde samurai isn't sitting on his bed. I briefly wonder where he went but my curiosity is settled when I feel his presence behind me. I turn my head to look at the samurai but stop when I feel strong hands were placed on my shoulders. A strong body was pressed up against mine, the heat from the contact going through the clothing and warming my body.

"You look just like a bird when you dance…" His hot breath trickled the back of my neck as he spoke which caused me to shiver. My breath hitched when a pair of soft lips was gently pressed against my neck. My eyes drifted closed at the warm sensation. I knew that I should push him away, to get away from his skilled hands…but I didn't. My mind and body don't seem to be in sync; my body shivering and responding to his touches while my mind screams to get away. I have been in this type of situation many times before, but somehow this feels different. His touches are soft and loving…they leave me craving for more. Skilled hands are run down my arms as I tilt my head to the side to let him place his head in the crook of my neck. He takes full opportunity and latches onto my porcelain skin with gentle kisses. The sound of his lips pressing against my skin echoes off the walls and reaches my ears, causing me to blush at the noises. The strong hands depart from my arms and found their way to my waist. My body started to get hot with his slow, sensual movements and I start to pant slightly in anticipation. His hands glide across my sides to the knot on my obi in my front. I felt those devilish digits start to tug at the cloth to undo the knot that was holding my clothing in place. I brought hand down to place it gently on his as he started to free the knot. There was a soft sound of the obi falling onto the floor and I felt a breeze rush against my body as my kimono started to open up to the cool air. His soft, wet lips shifted upwards to press softly against my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. I let out a breath that I didn't realize that I as holding in when he moved his hands up to my chest and started to peel off the silky kimono that hung on my body. It slowly slid down my shoulders, revealing my creamy porcelain skin to the blonde samurai. The sound of the fabric meeting the floor was like a symbol of my last line defense being penetrated.

I don't know how, but Shizuo Heiwajima has broken through my hard exterior and pulled out the heart that has been buried deep inside.

I stood there, naked and fully exposed to the betrothed warrior. The light casted a warm glow on my pale skin as I turned around to face the man behind me. I stared into Shizuo's caramel colored eyes as he ran his hands up my chest and around to my lower back, gently massaging along the way. His eyes never left mine and I found my heart beating fast as I exposed myself to him.

It was odd really.

It's not like I haven't done this sort of thing before, but this man in front of me is making me feel like a virgin all over again. He pulled me closer to him so that my bare chest was pressed against his clothed one. This long finger trailed up my back, causing me to shiver slightly at the sensation that ran through my spine. He placed his finger underneath my chin and directed my face upwards slightly to keep me in place as he slowly started to close the gap between us.

"Shizu…chan…" Our breath's mingled before I felt those soft lips on my own. The kiss was sweet and gentle and…truly…breathtaking. My arms find their way around Shizuo's neck as I pull myself forward to press more into him.

With this action, the meeting of our lips and the touching of our skin, I am giving you my heart Shizuo and I beg you to keep it safe and not break it.

He lifts me off the ground slightly as his hands slip down to cup my round ass. His hot, wet tongue pokes out and presses against my soft lips. Entrance is immediately granted as I tilt my head to the side for a deeper kiss. The wet muscle brushes against mine, tempting it to play. I wrap my tongue around his and press against it as he pulls his back into his own mouth. My eager muscle follows into his wet cave and runs across his smooth teeth. His lips close around my tongue and I let out a low moan in the kiss as he starts to suck on it. Our lips part and glisten in the fire light from the wet saliva that is slicked over them.

We look into each others eyes and I feel completely addicted to the color orbs.

Is that what love feels like? I feel so safe…so calm…and…

I want him to take me.

Eager lips are brought back to each other and I feel those strong hands squeeze my backside. I feel my cock twitch when those skilled hands run down my butt and into my inner thighs. My feet leave the ground as I feel him lift me up and start to take me over to his bed. I make good use of my hands as I run them down his broad chest and start to play with the knot in his obi.

I wanted to feel him like he is feeling me.

They shake with anticipation and I start to lose focus as his tongue wraps around mine once again. We pull out lips away briefly before they are rejoined in an eager kiss. My back meets the mat and I pull my lips away from his to focus on my mission of removing the annoying article of clothing that is keeping me from seeing that gorgeous body. He doesn't let up though as he starts to kiss and lick my jaw and up to my ear.

"Having trouble?" He asks lowly, the sound of his voice and the hot breath nearly causing to moan.

"S-Shut up…" I say as I struggle with the knot. His strong hands move up from my back side to my struggling hands. They assist me in undoing the knot, but his eyes momentarily forget what I'm even doing. Our eyes never leave one another and I can't take it. I lean forward to capture his lips once again with my own. It's almost like it was fate for us to be together by how perfectly they fit together.

I finally feel the obi start to be loosened and pulled apart. He pulls it off and throws it somewhere in the room. I don't care where, all I care about is this moment.

His hand rounds about my head as his tongue darts out of his lips to meet mine in mind air. I bring my hands up to his shoulders and dip them underneath the obi to start to remove the material keeping me from my prize. He shifts his shoulder to help me get the kimono off. The one arm gets free and he pulls away to free the other and toss the clothing somewhere in the room. Eager hands run up and down his toned physique before they wrap around his neck and pull him down for a passionate kiss. We exchange saliva when our tongues rub against each other once again. I can't get over the feeling of his slick tongue. His thumb brushes against my cheek softly to massage the skin. His lips pulls away and he digs those porcelain teeth into my lower lip. I let out a low groan before he slips his tongue back into my mouth to rub against mine in an apology. He brushes his bare leg across mine to pull me up into a sitting position. Fingers tangle in my dark hair to keep me in place as he deepens the kiss by plunging his tongue deeply into my mouth.

He pulls his lips away and latches onto my neck. He sucks hard and I wince slightly at the sensation of him breaking my blood vessels to mark me with his love bites. He pulls away to look at the red mark he created on my neck and licks it as if he were soothing the pain.

"S-Shizu-chan…" His head dips down as he starts to suck hard on another area of my neck. I let out a moan as I feel him bite into my skin to draw some blood. The soft tongue runs over the puncture wound to lap up the red liquid that oozed out. "A-Ahhh Sh-Shizu-chan…" He pulls his head up and meets my gaze to make sure that I am okay. My breathing has grown more rough and my body is starting to sweat from the heat that the two of us are creating. He leans up to capture my lips in a soft kiss before pulling away, a trail of saliva connecting us. I can't help but think of it as a red string of fate that might tie us together.

"You're so gorgeous…" He admits, causing me to blush. It was kind of…odd getting a compliment like that from another man but it was nice none the less. Not wanting to just lay there and take it, I thrust my hips upwards so that our two cocks meet. He lets out a groan of approval and I do it once again. He places his hands on my hips and brings my hips upwards to meet his move and move. The friction between our two members is almost too much to bare. It's unlike any feeling that I have ever felt before. His length grows longer with each thrust upwards that I make, causing me to blush. I didn't get a chance to catch a glimpse of his length but from hat I can tell, he was very _very _big.

I shift my body so that I am on top of him. I press my hands down on his chest, making him lay down as I sit down on his chest. I'm fully erect but I can't help but wonder if he can get any larger. I glance back at the delicious meat behind me and get the worst urge to just him take me dry. I shift my eyes back to meet his lust gazed ones. I slip down his stomach so that my head is between his legs. Both of my hands are placed on his creamy thighs to push them apart so that his cock is on full display to me.

I lean forward to lick to tip of his cock and earn a moan from the samurai. My eyes flicker up as I watch his face contort into an expression of pleasure. I experimentally lick the head again and earn the same response. The sound of him moaning alone was almost enough to make me come. I grab the base of his cock and start to lick up it. My other hand slips down to massage the man's balls as I twist my tongue to bring it up the under side of his engorged cock. His moans fill the room ad his breathing starts to become more erratic. I lick up to the base once again before coming down and sucking on his head. The texture of his tip is oddly arousing to me and his moaning only eggs me on more.

"I-Izaya…" He says after a particularly low moan. I unhinge my jaw and slowly start to take him fully in my mouth. I can feel his eager eyes watch as his length starts to disappear in my wet mouth. "A-Ahhh…I-Izaya…" I slide his cock out half way before pulling it back into my mouth. My tongue darts out and twists against the tip, causing Shizuo to moan very loud. His full length comes out of my mouth before I suck it back in like I was eating an appetizing desert. I lick his head, wanting to taste that salty come of his. I dig my teeth down into his heated fleshing teasingly before I pull away once again. I was about to take him in once but Shizuo seemed to have other plans as he pulled me up to his mouth in a particularly wet kiss. Our lips slap together a few times before he flips me over on my back. I whine slightly, not wanting to give up my new toy so soon but am silenced when he presents three fingers to my mouth. I oblige quickly and take in the digits, wrapping my tongue around each one like I was with the samurai's cock. The show seemed like a little too much for him because they were ripped out of my mouth and suddenly replaced by eager lips. I tangle my hand in his block locks as our tongues dance together in a slow, sensual dance.

He pulls away and starts to slip downwards.

Suddenly…I feel very embarrassed and try to close my legs. It's…weird. I never felt this shy with anyone else I have been with but with him…everything is just so…different. It never felt so embarrassing to open my legs up for a man in the past…He pries my legs open and stares at my private area. I cover my face and bite my lip, feeling very embarrassed about him looking at me down there. I feel him start to raise my hips slightly and uncover my face to see what he's doing. He bought his up to my…

O-Ohh G-God!

"S-Shizu-chan!" I claw at the bedding as I twist slightly at the weird sensation. He pulls his tongue back out before shoving it into my entrance once again, twisting and probing at different angles. His tongue retreats and he slicks around my entrance before shoving back into my puckered opening. My knuckles turn white from how hard I am gripping on at the soft mat. "S-Shizu-Chaan..S-So..G-Good…" He pulls tongue out and licks upward through my balls. The wet muscle circles around one before it's taken into his mouth and he begins to suck.

"N-Nggh Ahh..S-Shizu.." The pressure and warm feeling from his mouth is almost too much to barely as I try to stay still from all this foreign pleasure. He releases my ball sack and drags his tongue up my length before engulfing my—

"S-Shit! S-Shizzuo…" His lips wrap around the tip of my weeping member as his tongue teases the slit. I-It feels…amazing…God damn, I never knew a blow job felt so damn good!

He takes me in fully and grazes the teeth across the tip. I moan loudly once I'm fully in his mouth. The warm feeling is so foreign to me but it feels amazing. I thrust my hips slightly it the warm mouth causing the blonde samurai to chuckle. The vibrations are almost too much to bare and I feel like I'm about to come…but before I do, he pulls away, earning a rather unsatisfied whine from me. What the fuck? I'm needy here!

I open my mouth to protest but feel one of his fingers poking at my entrance. He shoves the digit into me, causing me to arch my back.

"S-Shizu-chan~!" He leans forward and captures my mouth with his. He pushes himself all the way in ad thrusts it at different angles. I moan slightly into the kiss as I feel that skilled digit push against my tight walls. He wastes no time adding a second finger and starts to scissor me for preparation of the much bigger intruder. Our kissing becomes sloppy when all I can focus on is those fingers that are probing me. Shizuo takes the hint and leans down to capture to pert nipple into is mouth.

"A-Ahhh! S-Shizu…!" His tongue glides over the pert bud as he sucks harshly. He bites down on the risen flesh making me hitch my breath. He pulls his mouth away and blows gently at my nipple and rubs it with his thumb. I stare down at him and he looks up at me. I'm probably a hot mess at this point, but I can really careless. Right now it's all about this moment and this man who is taking my breath away, quite literally.

The third finger is added as he shifts over to the neglected nipple to pay it some much needed attention. I gasp as he spreads all three fingers. He looks up to me to make sure that I am alright and stops all movement.

"I-It's o-okay…" I say as I adjust to the feeling. If it feels like this with only his fingers, his cock is going to rip me in half. His mouth takes my nipple back into his mouth as he pulls the fingers out and starts to slowly thrust them in. It's a very nice gesture but it's going to do when for when I am fully filled.

He releases my nipple with a wet plop and comes back up to my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my mouth forcefully against his. He wraps his arms around my back and pulls me closer to him. I can't help but feel very safe I his arms. My tongue licks at his both I feel something very large poking my entrance. I pull away and he pulls me into a tight embrace while kissing my ear.

"Don't worry…I will never hurt you…" He says's lovingly while stroking my cheek. Shizu-chan, your such a filthy liar. That dick of yours is going to rip me in half.

I hide my face in the side of his neck and claw at his back as I feel him starting to enter me. I bite my lip and feel tears start to fill my eyes. It's..just…too…big…

"Sh-Shizu-chan!" I cry as I rack my nails down his back. He doesn't pay mind to me though and just continues to press forward. "A-AHH Stop! I-It's too b-big…"

"It will get better." He assures me with a kiss on the side of the head. I know that it will get better…after all, this isn't my first encounter with sex…but it hurts dammit! Let me shove a fucking log up your ass and say 'don't worry, it will get better'!

Once he is fully in, he sits there and waits for me to give him the signal to move. I give it a good few minutes move I shift my hips back, letting him know it's alright to move. He takes the hint and pulls himself out so only the tip is in before slamming back into me.

"A-Ahhh! S-SHizuu~!" He pulls out again and thrusts back in at a different angle then the first two times. I moan like crazy as he starts up a slow pace, thrusting in at different angles each time. "F-Faster…" I say and he obliges. He picks up the speed and starts a steady rhythm that is picking up the pace with each thrust, but the pace is still much to slow for me. I thrust upwards to meet with one of his thrusts, causing him to moan deeply.

"Izaya…" I smirk once his name leaves his mouth and start to thrust up in time with his thrusts. It's his first time, I know that, but damn…you would never know that if you didn't before hand! He grabs my hips for leverage and starts to slam in me hard, still searching for that bundle of nerves to send me over the edge. The slick wet sides and the smell of sex fill the air to create an intimate atmosphere between the two of us. My dark bangs is sticking to my forward because of the amount of sweat that was over my body from all the amazing heat we have been creating. I open my eyes and see his staring down at me, face taken over with pleasure and breathing heavy. The sweat glistens on his toned body and I blush as I see his muscles constrict and relax with each thrust into my entrance.

This man is the definition of gorgeous.

I pull him down onto me and search for his wet lips. Our bodies move in rhythm with each other as we start to kiss each other with passion. One particular thrust causes me to go crazy.

"AAHHH! S-Shizuo! T-There! A-Aim there~!" I yell out with a moan, even though his face is centimeters from mine. He pulls himself all the way out and thrusts back in, hitting that spot dead on.

"Ohh! S-Shizu-chan!" I moan out and I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel him smile into my skin as he starts to abuse that bundle of nerves. Each time he thrusts, I swear I am about to die from the pleasure the surges through my body. Somehow he manages to pick up the pace and I feel _extremely _close to edge.

"S-Shizu-chan—So..So…c-close…" I warn him as he thrusts in. He pulls me close and kisses my lips before moving up to my ear.

"Izaya…" He groans. "…I love you." He thrusts in particularly hard into my protest and it sends me over the edge. Without anymore warning, I let out my release my seed. I thrust my hips upwards to ride out my orgasm before I feel him come deep inside of me. The sensation is amazing as I feel myself start to be completely filled with the samurai's semen. He thrusts in a few more times before stopping all movement and pulling out.

He lays next to me and pulls me into his toned chest. Both of us don't say a word as we try and catch our breaths. I bask in the feeling of the after glow and cuddle more into the man that I just had intimate relations with. I feel him kiss my head before tilting my head upward. He strokes my cheek and looks deep into my crimson eyes.

"I love you Izaya…" I smile and bury my head into his chest but don't return the words. He doesn't voice anything about it and I quickly fall asleep from the exhaustion.

* * *

_Oh my god guys! This chapter was twice the length off the normal chapters! FTW! I_ **_really _**_hope this smut was good or I will never write smut again ;o; I always feel like it's never good enough :/ This chapter was actually particularly hard for me to write. . .something very personal happened and it really hurt for me to write this for a few days. Everything's all good and all resolved now though ^_^ So no worries~_

_**I will update after getting a minimum of reaching 155 reviews. You all can do it ^_^**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Caged Bird  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya, Side; Shiki x Izaya  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Rape, Slight Cross dressing

* * *

Izaya's POV

Warmth surrounding me is the only thing that I can think about as my mind starts to part from my pleasant slumber. I cuddle more into the source of the warmth and feel it shift underneath me. Something brushes down my back causing pleasurable shivers to run down my spine. My eyes start to blink open and meet a pair of caramel colored ones straight on. For a moment, I tense up because I don't remember where I am or who the person staring back at me is. Once the sleep induced haze starts dissipate, I begin to think more properly and I'm hit the memory of last night though . I start to blush when I realize that my naked body is pressed against the blonde samurai that came to my pleasure room by mistake a few weeks ago. A weird rush of emotions runs over me that I can't quite identify. His calloused hand comes up and brushes my raven colored bangs aside. The rough hand starts to caress my face, causing me to tilt into the touch.

"Good morning…" Shizuo says, his hot breath brushing against my face causing me to want to feel more of it. The samurai flashes me a small smile, making heat rush up and taint my face. He starts to lean in and presses his lips to mine causing my toes to curl from the electric sensation. I wrap my arms around his neck and tilt my head to make our kiss deeper. His lips part and his warm tongue pokes at my seal lips to ask for entrance. I part my lips and brush my tongue against his softly, trying to coax him to play with me. His muscle starts to press against mine but stops suddenly. I look at Shizuo with a look of confusion but he just shoves me away roughly. "Get dressed."

I blink, not quite understanding the sudden change of emotion, but then hear foot steps heading our way. I get up and grab my kimono from the floor, blushing at the memory of how it ended up on the floor in the first place. I quickly start to dress myself but only am part of the way dressed when the door was pulled all the way open. Shizuo and I both look at the door and try and cover over selves as we stare at the door in shock. In the door frame was a girl with dark brown hair that was braided and pinned up.

"Shizu-shizu! You-" The girl stopped talking when she saw that I was half dressed. The girl's brown eyes drifted from me to Shizuo and back to me before brightening up. "Ahhh! A forbidden love! Sooo cute! Ahh I bet you two fight over dominance and end up in all these weird positions while fighting, then realize your passion for each other and totally make love right there! So hot! Boy love is the be-"

"ERIKA!" Shizuo yells while finishing putting on his clothes, cutting off the hyper little girl from her ranting. I can feel my face getting redder by the second as finish redressing myself as well. "Izaya is just a friend." The samurai lies. I'm not quite sure why but I feel a weird tug on my heart at those words.

"Ahh! You guys are on first name basis already! I bet you two are going to run away together and have lots of se-"

"ERIKA!" I hear my foot steps coming this way and soon three men appear behind the annoying girl. A man with slicked back, brown hair pushed the girl, named Erika, out of the way and bowed slightly at Shizuo before returning into a normal standing position.

"Errr your father is looking for you Heiwajima-san." The man said causing Shizuo's eyes to go wide. He looks over at me for a moment before looking back at the four that are standing at the door. I just stand there awkward as he walks towards them.

"Thanks Kyohei. Errr…please keep a watch on Iza-err—Orihara-san while I'm gone." He says as he exits the room and disappears down the hall. The four of them look at me, not quite sure what to do. I don't blame them. I'm grown man; I can take care of myself!

The air of the room is awkward as none of us know what to say or do. After a few minutes though, the annoying girl starts to talk again.

"Hey…aren't you a geisha?" Erika asks as she tilts her head and points towards me. The men all gawk at her question and one with blonde hair puts his hands over her mouth to try and stop her from saying anything else. The one Shizuo called Kyohei bows towards me.

"Sorry about her. She reall-"

"I am." I cut off, not caring to hear this mans excuse. All the men's faces go red in embarrassment as they stood there gawking at me.

Heh. What a bunch of prudes.

"Look not that this isn't fun or anything…but I really should be going." I say as I try to leave the room, but a guy with medium length brown hair steps in my way.

"Sorry Orihara-san." The man says.

"What Saburo means is we can't let you leave. Heiwajima-san said to keep a watch on you till he gets back." Kyohei says with a serious tone. I let out a long sigh as I run my hair through my dark locks.

"You guys take your job way too seriously."

* * *

An hour passes before Shizuo finally returns, much to my happiness. After sitting here for an hour hear Erika talk about this and that, hell I would be relived to see Namie!

Okay well maybe that was pushing it a little bit…

The blonde samurai motions for the servants to leave and they promptly do. For a moment we are left in quiet before I decide to break it.

"So powerful~ I like that in my men~" I purr as I walk over to Shizuo and wrap my arms around him seductively. He doesn't make any move to return the action which causes my heart to strain a bit. I look up at him but he just keeps his head down, refusing to look at me. I run my hand up his arm to press lightly up on his chin so that he is looking at me. "What's wrong?"

He opens his mouth to answer me but then shuts it and looks away. I start to feel nervous at the quietness of the samurai, but wait patiently for him to answer me.

"My marriage to Vorona has been moved up."

…

My whole body goes cold.

I completely forgot that Shizuo was engaged…

My arms start to slip off him and I begin to frown. Both of us remain quite as neither of us want to mention the elephant in the room. I run my hand through my hair and look away.

"…how soon?" I ask, not really wanting to know the answer. There is an air of silence causing my throat to feel dry.

"…two weeks." He finally says. For once in my life, I don't know what to say. Shizuo just stands there, making me even more speechless. I think that we both know what has to be done…but neither of us wants to do it. I flinch when I feel Shizuo wrap his arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Izaya…" He says softly, causing me to feel a flood of emotions. I refuse to look at him, knowing that will only complicate things more.

"Shizu-chan…this was a mistake." My heart breaks and I feel him tense up. I close my eyes tightly and push him away. "Please take care of Mikado for me." I say as I start to head for the door but am stopped when I feel him tug my kimono sleeve back towards him.

"You're not going anywhere!" He says as he pulls me into him to slam me into the wall. I squeak at the sudden force and take a sharp inhale which never gets released due to the samurai presses his lips into mine. Instinctively, I start to push him away but he just pins my hands above my head. The force of the kiss is nearly crushing, much different from the night before. I start to turn my head when I feel that I can no longer breathe. I'm suddenly released and Shizuo moves himself away from me. He looks really shocked, like _I _was the one who just forcefully pinned him to the wall.

What the fuck is going on?

"I'm sorry…I just…" He trails off as he looks at the ground, seemingly ashamed of his rather bizarre behavior.

"Shizuo." I say with a serious tone. "We can never be together. Things should have never gone this far." Even though it really does kill me inside to say this, I know that it is the truth.

And there is nothing either of us can do about it.

"Yeah…" He quietly agrees. I take advantage of the situation and slip out the door quickly. This time, however,…

He doesn't come after me.

I bite my lip hard to try and stop myself from crying. This was the reason why I didn't want to do anything with Shizuo. It was bound to fail even before it began. Somehow though, the bastard tricked me into falling for him and now I have to build the walls back up that he tore down. Its funny how one person can break something that you spent years building up.

I turn to start to head towards the room that we left Kida and Mikado but I stop when I hear muffled moans coming from a room a little ways down the hall. I know that it is none of my business, but my curiosity gets the better of me. Carefully, I tip toe down the hall way and make my way to the other room. The sounds get louder as I get closer and I can tell that the person that is trying to hold in their moaning is a female.

Once I get close enough, I slowly open the door just enough to see inside the room.

My breath is caught in my throat when I see Shizuo's fiancé lying naked on the floor with another man on top of her.

* * *

_Okay so the first arc is done, time to enter into the second and final arc of this story! Thank god...except...It's still like another 13 chapters *head/desk* I wanted to take a little break on this story to write other stories so I thought that the last chapter was a good place to stop for a bit ^_^_

_BY THE WAY, BE AWARE THAT POVS WILL START TO CHANGE SO BE SURE TO PAY ATTENTION TO THE NOTES OF WHAT POV IT IS IN.  
_

_I know this chapter is shit xD; Please review anyway ;o;_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Caged Bird  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya, Side; Shiki x Izaya  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Rape, Slight Cross dressing

* * *

Izaya's POV

I really can't believe my eyes as I watch the blonde woman lay on the ground. Heh…I guess everyone in this damn place is a dirty cheater. Not really that I can say anything. Still, I feel anger start to erupt inside of me. That _slut _is getting married to Shizuo and the bitch doesn't like him either!

Fate really is a cruel bastard.

I close the door as quietly as I can. I wonder though what would happen if she knew that I knew about her little secret~ A smirk graces my lips before a turn around and coming face to face with another man. I'm taken back by the sudden presence and nearly fall, but before I can completely lose my balance, the man grabs my wrist and pulls it roughly forward.

"What's this? A spy?" The man has short red hair and bandages on the side of his face. I pull my wrist harshly out of the man's and put some difference between the two of us. I reach for the knife that I normally have hidden away in my kimono but curse under my breath when I realize that I don't have it. My back fully meets the wall as the man pins my arms above my head with one hand and grabbed a sword sheath in the other.

"How dishonorable of you." The man says as the sound of metal running against metal fills the air of the hallway. The tip of the blood is pointed towards my chin and I tilt my head back to avoid being cut. I don't let the man see fear; instead I just smirk and play off the situation like I am in complete control. The two of us glare at one another and he seems to be getting pissed off at my challenge. The man is about to run his sword through me but then his blade falls to the floor from another object colliding with it. I look over to the side to see the sword lying on the floor with a knife lying on top.

"Chikage-san, I ask that you unhand my friend _immediately_." The hallway echoed lightly with the sounds of footsteps as the blonde samurai walked towards us.

Heh…he always has the best timing. I shoved the red haired man off of me and got out of my embarrassing position. The man's face scrunched up in annoyance as he looked at the blonde samurai.

"Heiwajima-san." Shizuo walks over to us and glances at me before looking at the other man. You could almost see the tension between the two.

Heh, how cute~ Shizu-chan has a rival~

"I believe you're over stepping your boundaries, Chikage-san." Shizuo growled out as he tightened his fist, causing his very pronounced muscles to become more visible. How the man ever managed to get the body of a sex god is beyond me.

"Over stepping boundaries? Why I am just protecting the palace from possible threats." The red haired man said as he slid his sword back into its sheath.

"Izaya isn't a threat so leave him the hell alone!" Shizu-chan yelled, surprising even me. Dammit Shizu-chan, control your damn emotions or we're_ both_ going to be dead!

The man looked over at me again and ran his eyes up and down me. Tch, talk about dishonorable.

"I didn't know you were such good friends with a Geisha, Shizuo_-kun_." His face twisted into a more amused expression as he looked back at the blonde. Shizu-chan opened his mouth to reply but I swiftly cut him off before he could completely blow our cover.

"Shizu-chan and myself are no more the your friendly acquaintances~" I began as I walked over to the inquisitive blonde to put my hand on his shoulder while keeping my perfect mask in tact. "He is just being the Good Samaritan and helping those in need." Turning my body fully to Shizuo, I gave him a silent glare to give him the hint to play along. Thankfully, he seemed to take the hint.

"Yeah." His muscles noticeably relaxed as he looked down at me with those beautiful caramel eyes of his. I felt a pang in my heart as I turned to face the other man and put on a fake smile.

"Ah…my apologies…"

"Orihara Izaya." A flash of something went through his eyes, an irritating emotion that I couldn't quite identify which annoys me.

"Shizuo-san!" All three of us turned to see a man with dreadlocks walking towards us and Shizuo's fucking slut fiancé closely behind.

It's so _fascinating_. Before today, I would have never thought of myself as the 'jealous type'. Something about that blonde bitch just caused my blood to boil.

"Tom-san…Vorona…" Shizuo walked right passed me and over to his betrothed. I'm not going to lie, it hurt like a bitch. The envy I have for that woman and she doesn't even return his feelings!

Wait…he didn't have any feelings for her either.

This whole thing is just one fucked up mess.

Vorona walked forward and took her place next to her blonde fiancé. I couldn't help but notice that her hair as a bit of a mess on her one side.

"Vorona-san, did you fall? The left side of your hair looks slightly disheveled." I said innocently. I simply couldn't help myself~

Vorona's eyes widened as she quickly brought her hand up to that side of her head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the dreadlocked man take a light inhale in. I nearly chuckled but was silenced when Shizuo sent me a deadly glare.

"Going to defend your fiancé, Heiwajima-san?" Chikage said in an amused tone which caught me off guard. "A lady should ever be spoken to that way."

Pitiful excuse for a woman if you ask me.

Shizu-chan didn't say or do anything though; all he did was silently glare at the red headed man. I think it's safe to assume that these too don't really like each other.

"Shizuo-san, you should get going…your father would be very displeased if you skilled out on your training _again_." The dreadlocked man said. Shizuo turned and faced the man to give him a slight nod before turning back to me. Our eyes locked and I felt my breath get caught in my throat.

"I will be back later." Before I get a chance to reply, he turns and starts to walk down the long hallway with his bride to be and the guy with the dreadlocks. I'm not sure why…but those words just pissed me off. Shizu-chan can't just fuck me and leave!

This is the first time that I think Shizuo might have used me…

It causes my heart to strain at that thought, but as I watch his back fade away, the reality of the situation started to really set in. He seduced me…even though he knew we could never be together.

* * *

_This is really too short...I'm so ashamed of this...I need some inspiration. This chapter has bee lingering on my computer for days and I just can't...seem to finish this chapter x.x So I will make the next chapter twice as long for compensation but I really need your support guys or I think this fic will die ;_;  
_

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR SUPPORT TO CONTINUE! :D_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Caged Bird  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya, Side; Shiki x Izaya  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Rape, Slight Cross dressing

* * *

Izaya's POV

Lost in my own thoughts, I quickly head back to the room that the doctor, Kida, and Mikado were in. Even though I know that Chikage guy's eyes are on me, I don't care. I'm seething with too much anger to care that he might be scheming something. The door opens with a little more force than I wanted as I not-so-gracefully make my way in and close the door.

My blonde apprentice is curled up on the floor with his lover, fast asleep. It's enough to make my heart ache and my anger soften just a bit. When I first took Kida on, I could see that he was envious of me…but, in all truth, I am envious of him. Mikado and his love for each other are so pure and innocent…it's sickening how much they care about each other.

"Ah! Orihara-san! Good morning~" I jump a little as my eyes settle on the brunette sitting in the middle of the room. There was a cup of steaming hot tea in his hands and a kettle sitting on the little table in the center of the room. His face is gleaming with a bright smile which made me want to punch him. How anyone could be that happy is beyond me.

"Good morning…" I mumble softly as I walk over to him and sit on the other side of the table.

"Would you like some tea?" He asks kindly. I politely shake my head before looking at the curled up couple once again.

"He's going to be okay." The man says as he sips his tea. I look back at him with a sense of relief.

"Thank you…" I edge him to tell me his name. I'm a control freak. I like to know about everything, but, in this situation, I really don't know anything. I want to get out of here…but I have nowhere to go. Of course, I could always go back to the Okiya but…heh, that's not my most ideal choice.

"Kishitani Shinra." The man smiles again at me. "It's really nice to meet you Orihara Izaya~" I raise my eyebrow as I watch him sip his tea once again.

"How…do you know who I am?" The smirk behind the cup doesn't go unnoticed by me. It's actually…kind of creepy.

"Your very famous behind closed doors…I guess you can say. You're known to be a talented geisha of a…unique talent." How…he knows that, I have no idea. His name and face don't seem familiar to me and it's not customary for people to admit having sex with a geisha, let alone a _male _geisha. "I suppose your thinking how I know this. Well…Shizuo and I are really good friends. He told me all about how he met you instead of a girl at an Okiya." I smirk as I lean forward and place my hand underneath my chin while resting my elbow on the table.

"Is that so? What else did he tell you?" Shinra shakes his head as he sets the cup down.

"That's all he told me but I am curious, Orihara-san, what are you doing with Shizuo-kun now? From my knowledge, you only met once." The doctor also leans in as his glasses seem to glow with a malicious glare. I opened my mouth, ready to admit everything to this man, but I shut it after thinking over the consequences. Friend or not, if our randevu gets out, then we're both in an immense amount of trouble. I believe having unlawful sex with a man when one is engaged to be married is breaking the bushido code. The two of us look at each other silently before I break the contact and look at Mikado and Kida.

"How is Mikado doing?" I say as I attempt to change the subject. My breath is held as I inwardly hope that he just drops the topic on hand. Thankfully, he seems to get the hint as he does change the subject.

"Like I said, he is going to be okay. He woke up briefly and said that he couldn't feel his left hand and was very sore but soon went back to sleep. He's really lucky you know~ from a cut that bad, people normally die. Maybe his love for the other boy had something to do with it. Love is really powerful you know~ It's truly fascinating how it can give people the willpower to survive things that are otherwise impossible to overcome." Leaning back, I mask my face with a bored expression even though every word the doctor speaks makes me want to viciously attack him.

"Is that so?" The brunette nods as he rests his chin on the palm of his hand, mimicking my earlier position.

"Fascinating right? Have you ever been in love, Orihara-san?" My eyebrow twitches at the annoying question. Honestly, what's with everyone's obsession of love and my own love life? As annoyed as I am, I manage to play off the annoyance and fall into my normal playful banter.

"Ohh Kishitani-san~ obviously you haven't known too many geisha. We are mere objects of sexual fantasy. None of us really have a love life…well, except Mikado and Kida there but then again they were never full-fledged~" Shinra cocks an eyebrow as he looks at me in disbelief.

"I've known quite a few geisha actually and a lot of them had love lives. Though secretive, they definitely had them." I roll my eyes as I feel my hands tense up and roll into fists.

"How do you know so many? I'm curious~" Shinra sits up straight as he looks at me like I am stupid.

"Huh? The Heiwajima family has a close relation to Okiya's. Didn't you know that?" I'm truly confused now. What relation does Shizu-chan's family have with Okiya's? I was under the impression that the first night I met him was the first time he had ever stepped his foot in a geisha house.

"What type of relation do they have?" The doctor remains silent for a second before continuing.

"Well…before the Heiwajima family became the high class, emperor protecting family they are today…They used to be…hmm what's the word I'm looking for…debt collectors I guess you could say. Anytime that someone couldn't pay their debts to the emperor, it was their job to go seek for some sort of repayment. Sometimes payment came in the form of food, clothing, services…other times the family had given up their own children to pay for their debts. Of course, this didn't give the emperor the money that he needed so they would go to Okiya's and higher class families to sell the children to get the money. This was a few years back though." I feel my breath caught in my throat as my face paled.

"How…long ago did they stop…?" I asked as I tried to keep myself composed in front of the doctor. He placed his finger underneath his chin and looked upwards as he thought.

"Hmm…I would say about 5 years ago…that's when they were promoted to be the emperor's personal bodyguards."

…

What a slap in the face. He means to tell me that Shizu-chan's family…the man I have been having feelings for and had sex with…was the one that took me away from my parents…my sisters…and sold me into a life of hell and violation…?

How revolting.

I suddenly have a bitter taste in my mouth as I get up from the table. Shinra looks up at me skeptically and I look away.

"Orihara-san…?" He begins and I lose it. I lean forward and harshly grab his kimono, pulling him closer to me.

"Where the hell is Shizuo?" I grit my teeth as I stare holes into the guy and tighten my hold. The doctor puts his hands up defensively as he appears shocked from my sudden change of behavior.

"Ah…he's…probably training…with his dad…uhm they normally do it outside!"

"Which way?!" I yell as I let my anger take over.

"O-Out the door and straight out to a left!" My grip loosens from the man's collar and I let him fall back from the slight push. I don't say anything else as I make my own out the sliding door. The hallways are dark and much more revolting now that I know the truth behind them. Heh…I wonder what other secrets are hiding behind this thick walls.

It's a risky move, I know, but I can't find myself to care. I locked away my feelings long ago, deep within me…it hurt; it really hurt but I remained strong for the sake of my sisters. I was the older child and I wanted to give them hope that it was going to be alright when, deep down, we all knew that it wasn't going to be alright. There wasn't a day that went by that Kururi and Mairu didn't cross my mind. I've come to accept the fact that I would never see my sisters again, but after finding out this information…I'm consumed with the idea that maybe I could find them again. Maybe if I did find them…all three of us could go away and start a new life together.

Not only that but I am seething with anger towards the blonde samurai and his family. Yes, I did know that it wasn't his fault nor his families that my parents had sold us…but it was like ripping off a scab on a wound. I never wanted to relive the day we got taken away…

Tears build up in my eyes but I bite back and force them down.

It's not his fault…it's really _not _his fault…but I feel anger towards him. Adding everything up; how he seduced me…and now how his family was the one who gave me to the wretched Okiya…I can't help but come to the conclusion that Shizuo Heiwajima is a vile man with sadistic pleasures.

I reach a door which I am assuming leads to the outside. My hand extends but stalls as it presses against the door. If Shizuo's father is out there, then I am making a huge mistake. I would surely be killed if he were to see me…

Despite this…

I push open the door.

I'm immediately greeted with a bright light which brings pain to my red orbs. My eyes blink a few times to adjust to the brightness of the day before I completely step out and shut the door behind me. A beautiful cherry blossom tree is in the center of the outside area, flowers fully in bloom. The petals are falling like gentle snowflakes as the wind blows and causes the tree to dance. The area around it is all grassy but well maintained. There are huge walls surrounding the area that kept the samurai's hidden from the preying eyes of the common people.

I look around slowly before my eyes settle on Shizuo. His sword is extended as his shirtless back glistens from the sweat that he has been building up. Caramel eyes are focused on a specific area as he takes a step forward and makes a sharp slice with his sword.

At first, he doesn't see me and I think about going back inside…but then his focus becomes interrupted as he lowers his sword and his beautiful eyes look towards my way and lock onto mine. His shirtless body glitters from the light rays beaming on it and blonde hair moves in the direction of the wind. The sight leaves me breathless and all negative thoughts seem to drift away with the movement of air. The only thing that runs through my mind is the bittersweet words that he said to me that intimate night.

'_I love you Izaya…'_

* * *

_Okay well...now that I am out of that difficult part x.x; I should be able to write this a lot faster. Trust me guys, that whole part was as hard for me as it was for you. I apologize if Izaya is getting too OOC...I will try and get him back more into it but that whole part was...super difficult for me to get past. By the way, I have been doing a lot of research for this story...I know that there are some parts that aren't historically correct but, for the sake of the story, I had to warp them a bit.  
_

_ALSO notes on Chikage: He is a non-canon Durarara character that is only in the light novels. He is a complete ladies man that protects a 'woman's honor' no matter what and gets extremely violent if a woman is attacked...He is kind of a humble guy and always make sure to have a fair fight; if he has a weapon and his opponent doesn't, he will get rid of his. In the novels, he picks a fight with Shizuo and that's how he got his bandages.  
_

_Please review everyone!  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Caged Bird  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya, Side; Shiki x Izaya  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Rape, and Slight Cross dressing

* * *

Izaya's POV

It's so odd. Ever since I met this man, my emotions have been running haywire. It's almost like I have lost control of my body and have been completely taken over by a lustful being; A creature inside of me that has been causing these foreign feelings to bloom. It was so despicable. I absolutely hate it and I hate myself for dropping my barriers and succumbing to the horrendous emotion; the emotion that only Shizuo Heiwajima has ever been able to invoke in me.

I couldn't tell you how long I've been just standing here gawking at the man. Judging from the annoyed expression on Shizu-chan's face, it must have been awhile.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" I blink as the man waves his hand in front of my face. I swat it away immediately and glare at the man.

"Yes Shizu-chan, you don't need to treat me like a child." He lets out a sigh and runs his hand through his sweaty blonde hair.

"You can't just listen can you? If they catch yo-"

"Why?" I ask catching the man by surprise. His eye lifts up in pure confusion. Of course I don't blame him. The man is dumber than a box of rocks. Even if he could somehow read my thoughts, I highly doubt he would be able to interrupt them with that pea sized brain of his.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I really want to be angry at Shizuo…but, for some reason, I can't fully bring myself to hate him. There is a part of me that wanted to just jump into those strong arms of his and have him take me away to a secret world that only we know, while the other part of me is simply sick by the very sight of him.

How did things ever get this complicated?

"You knew…didn't you?" His head tilts slightly as his caramel orbs swirl with confusion.

"Knew…what?" My glare intensifies as my fingers twitch with a tingling sensation to smack the blonde. Shizuo looks me over and opens his mouth but I'm quick to cut him off from any mindless bullshit he is about to spout.

"This whole time…you knew that your family was the one that sold me into this life style. You came to the Okiya…looking for me…didn't you?" I look at him straight into piercing eyes of his and tighten my fists. "This whole time, you knew that you were the reason I was miserable!" Shizuo's expression relaxes a bit which lets me know that he understands what I'm talking about. There's no sound but the rustling of the air as my anger level maintains at a high. The samurai has a very calm expression on his face which is very unsettling. After a few moments of silence, he takes a step forwards and reaches out to caress my face. He remains calm and composed as he runs his strong fingers down my jaw bone and underneath my chin. I think it's supposed to be a calming gesture, but it's only making me more impatient and angry.

"It's not like that." His voice remains calm and cool. He leans forward slightly and looks deep into my eyes as if he is trying to penetrate my hard exterior and reach the soft side of me that he now know exists. "I just-"

"Where are Mairu and Kururi?" I say as I shove his hand away. Shizuo takes a moment to recover before he too starts to look unpleased.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I finally snap and completely lose myself to the anger that has built up within me.

"My sisters! Where the fuck are they!?" Shizuo glares at me.

"I don't fucking know!" I lunge forward and shove the man forcefully with little success.

"You do! You know!" I push him once again and he stumbles backwards. "Tell me! Tell me!" I quickly take the opening and go forward to shove him again but the beast within the man seems to have been awaken and he begins to fight back. He grabs my hand forcefully and pulls me into him with one rough tug. I grit my teeth and bring up my other hand to land a hard punch on the side of his face. The punch takes him completely off guard and I manage to wiggle my arm out of his death grip. The adrenaline rushing through my veins causes me to lounge towards the man and I attempt to kick him, but he manages to grab my ankle with crushing force. I groan slightly from the pain feel myself leave the ground as he throws me across the training area. My back meets the cherry blossom tree causing some of the petals to start falling down and rain around us. I can feel an extreme amount of pain in my back, but I can't bring myself to let the samurai to win.

I wasn't going to let him have one over on me once again.

Shizuo starts to walk towards me with a challenging look in his eyes. I smirk slightly and slip my hand in my kimono to click flick my trusty knife his way. Caramel eyes widen as he suddenly dashes towards the side to avoid the flying weapon. I push myself up to my feet run towards the man again. Once I get close enough, I jump on top of him. The momentum of the collision causes us to collapse to the ground with me on top of the blonde's groin. I pull myself into a sitting position bury my hands in the samurai's blonde locks. His head is pulled towards me as I mercilessly yank his hair up but the roots.

"Tell me where they are!" The piercing scream rings out throughout the whole training area causing near by birds to take off. Before I can fully process what is happening, I am completely flipped over with the blonde towering over me and my hands pinned above my head. The pink, cherry blossom petals continue to fall around us as we stare each other down while trying to regain our breath. Shizuo's beautiful eyes looking into mine make me feel like completely falling apart. The warmth of them is so comforting to me and makes me want to desperately believe that they are genuine. That there are no lies hiding behind them…

"Izaya." Shizuo's voice is like a sad melody to my ears; something you don't want to hear but can't help but to listen to. "You need to believe me." I close my eyes and take a deep breath to regain my composer.

"I don't need to believe anything Shizu-chan." He falls quiet after that. My eyes remain closed as I silently prepare for his fist to collide with my face. What I don't expect though, is his warm lips pressed against mine. My crimson orbs snap open at the sudden action. They drift towards Shizuo's closed lids as I remain unresponsive to his kiss. I feel a pang in my chest as I feel like he is almost desperate for a response, desperate for a confirmation that I care about him the same way that he does for me…but I never give it.

His right hand runs down my arm causing and tingling sensation to run through my body. It glides up my shoulder and wraps around the back of my head. It takes everything inside of me to resist responding to Shizuo's sweet gesture.

After a few moments of no response, he pulls away and pulls his hand away from the back of my head to caress my cheek.

"This isn't easy for me either…" The warmth of his eyes becomes almost unbearable as he tilts his head to the side slightly and smiles lightly at me. "I love you Izaya…I don't know why, or how, but dammit! I love you! There don't have to be an explanation why…I just do…" Shizuo's words literally render me speechless. I open my mouth a few times to respond but nothing comes out. He sits back to let me out from underneath him. As I wiggle my way out, I can tell that he is waiting for some sort of response but I can't bring myself to say anything.

I'm such a coward. I'm my own worst enemy and I have nobody else to blame for my agony but myself…but I'm too arrogant to admit that. I'm too much of a cocky asshole to ever admit to anyone that I am wrong in any sort of way. After a few moments of silence, my mouth opens to say something, but I am cut off with a sudden bang. Both of us look over towards the doorway to see an older man with a sword standing in the door way. He steps in and others come out from behind him and make their way towards us. Shizuo immediately gets on both knees and bows his head. Not customary to these sorts of things, I just sit there dumbfounded and confused. The man stops a few feet away where Shizuo is bowed down at. The blonde samurai lifts his head, caramel eyes full of fear of fear and uncertainty.

"Father…" Shizu-chan's…father… I'm pulled off the ground and my hands bound behind my back. I try to struggle but am only rewarded with a hard punch in the stomach. I lean forward and grunt in pain.

"Father I-"

"Silence." Shizuo immediately seals his lips as the older Heiwajima raises his hand. The man looks a lot like the blonde samurai but much older and with sharper features. His dulled out brown eyes turn towards me and run up and down me. I watch as his face turns to slight disguist before his eyes settle on mine.

"Take him to the jail." My crimson eyes widen as the man holding me forcibly tug on me towards the door. Shizuo stands up abruptly and watches in panic as they take me away.

"Father-"

"Remain silent Shizuo." The blonde samurai bites his tongue and looks at me in pure horror. My eyes reflect the same emotion as I'm pulled within the building and down a much darker, colder hallway.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it ^^ It was a real challenge writing a fight scene in first person. I think I am going to enjoy writing this story much more now that things are getting a bit more intense~ I hope you all enjoy :)  
_

_**REVIEW EVERYONE!** It will make me update faster ^^  
_

_Oh does anyone want to beta that can get them done fast?  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Caged Bird  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya, Side; Shiki x Izaya  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Rape, and Slight Cross dressing

* * *

Shizuo's POV

This is bad, scratch that…this is _extremely_ bad. Why did it have to be him? It could have been anyone else, but no, did it have to fucking be him? It had to be my father that walked in…not only that but he _heard everything_. Dammit. It would have rather had Vorona walk in on Izaya and I having sex than my father just knowing that I was hanging out with a geisha.

I look up at my father but am only met with his cold, disapproving eyes. It's a look that I have grown accustomed to by now. It has been the only look I have received from him for years... I take an inhale of breath and feel my body go cold at the realization of just how bad this is. My head drops as I let my eyelids cover my caramel orbs. Maybe if I try hard enough, all of this will just go away…

"Get up Shizuo." My old man lets out with an demanding tone. Looks like I'm going to have to face reality. I take another inhale of air before getting up and opening my eyes to face my father. When I was a kid, I was my father's shadow. I used to tell him everything, but that was in the past. As my family rose in power, my father got more distant. Now, the only time we have interaction is for wedding arrangements or training. Actually, it kind of feels like I don't have a father anymore…he is so much more concerned about tradition and the family name, he doesn't even listen to what _I_ want. "Explain yourself Shizuo." My body jumps slightly as I am reminded of the presence my father. I let my eyes drop down and focus on the grassy terrain. I clench and unclench my fists a few times as I wrack my brain for an explanation.

"…I love him…" I feel a pain in my cheek as I feel my father's rough hand slap against it. I close my eyes and let my head stay in the direction of the strike. What I don't expect, though, is for him to kick me in the side. My body meets the ground and I let myself lay there. If this _wasn't _my father, my sword would be through his chest right now.

"You _really _want to disgrace the family Shizuo? Think about your family, your ancestors, and your _children_ before you selfishly say something as vile as that. You will ruin the honor of the Heiwajima name because of your own selfish desires!" My teeth clench my bottom lip _so _hard that I'm surprised it doesn't rip right through. My finger tips dig into the ground as I try and keep my anger in check. The sounds of foot steps coming closer let me know that he is approaching me and the shadow that's looming over me let me know that he is kneeling, most likely glaring down at me.

"This is not _your _choice Shizuo. You are becoming a pathetic excuse for a son. I don't care if you love him, you will marry Vorona. You will bare children, and you will _not _disgrace your family with your selfish desires. This disgusting secret of yours will not leave these walls. Do you understand me Shizuo?" I pathetically nod even though I am thinking something completely different. Why isn't this _my _choice? It's _my _life…I have to live with it forever…not my family. Shouldn't _I _be the one to choose who I want to be with? I don't have any problem with Vorona…but…I'm just not _feeling _it. It's not like I _planned _on falling in love with another man…it just kind of…happened.

The door to the training area closes and I let out a frustrated sigh. Once I am sure that I am alone, I slam my first into the ground. Over and over, I beat the ground to let out my frustration. I hit it and hit it until I feel the pain in my knuckles. It hurts, but that pain is nothing compared to the pain that I am feeling in my chest.

I don't want to live this way…I want to choose my _own _destiny, not have it chosen for me.

* * *

Izaya's POV

I was taken down deep into the underground part of the building, and by taken I mean forcibly drug down. It was futile to struggle, but I wasn't about to go out without a fight. If nothing else, it made their job just a little bit harder. I honestly just want to desperately get away from this place. Actually, to be completely honest, I want to get away from this entire country. It is full of disgusting people. I guess it wouldn't matter where I went though. Humans are all the same; sex, power, money...that is all that they ever care about. They call it 'honor', while I call it stupidity. Selling people for money is in no way 'honorable'.

The loud noise of metal rubbing against metal fills the dark underground as the guards open the door to the jail. They roughly shove me in and lock the metal barrier behind them without a word. It's so dark in the area. The only sources of light are the lights that are coming off of the candle sticks that the guards had, which are now fading out into the distance. Soon there will be nothing around me but horrible darkness. I have to admit, it is a great means of natural torture. One can say that they aren't afraid of the dark, but when they are kept alone in complete nothingness for an extended amount of time, it starts to weigh on someone's psyche. Not only that, but it is damp and quiet. Being left alone in a dark place that is void of noise is the quickest way to insanity. It's only been a few minutes and I already desperately want to bathe.

All sounds soon disappear and I am left alone with nothing but my thoughts. I kneel down and brush my hand against the ground, making sure that there is nothing wet that I might sit on. Once I'm sure that it's alright, I plop myself down.

I really need to find away out of this house of horrors…

* * *

_I'm sorry about the extremely long wait ;_; I have had a lot of convention work and then a few personal things to take care of...I WILL finish this story though, but, **I WANT A HEAD COUNT! REVIEW IF YOU ARE ACTIVELY READING THIS STORY SO I KNOW HOW FAST TO UPDATE THIS!** It has about 4-5 chapters left and it's going to start to get angsty and romantic ^o^_


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Caged Bird  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya, Side; Shiki x Izaya  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Rape, and Slight Cross dressing

* * *

I'm really disgusted.

I don't know how long it's been; a few days maybe? Funny how total darkness makes you lose sense of time. I clench my stomach as I feel a low rumble in my abdomen. I haven't eaten since I got to this place. I have tried to find a way out, but all my attempts have gone in vain. It seems that there is absolutely no way out and I am going to die down here. My body curls up as I pull myself into a ball. I'm probably absolutely disgusting from the dirt that I am lying on. I used to think that being a sex slave was the lowest form of life; however, this is far worse.

I let out a deep sigh and push myself off the ground to wander around in the cold darkness. My hands are outstretched as I try and come in contact with something.

But there's nothing but bars. I suppose if I really tried I could find a way out of these bars, but it is way too dark to see a _thing_.

I let out a deep sigh and make my way back towards the wall that I have been staying here nearly this entire time. I'm seriously hopeless. There is no way out and nobody coming to save me. I feel tears build up in my eyes and close my eyelids hard. Droplets of water sneak out of the corners and start their way down my face. I have done so much, sacrificed everything, tortured myself to be able to live a life that was decent and the moment I let my guard down, I find myself back in the situation that I was in many years ago. My fingers dig into the dirt and I lay my body down on it. I had promised myself that I would never end up like this again. I feel like I failed. More tears start a steady trail down my face. I clench my fists and pound the ground. An ache starts up in my hand, but I ignore it. It's nothing compared to the pain that I am feeling on the inside. I spent years building up a wall, and in the matter of just a few weeks it was reduced to crumbles.

How could I have messed up so bad? How could I let myself fall so easily? My hand wipes off the tears that are now staining my face only to be replaced with dirt. I'm so _disgusting_.

Am I going to die like this?

I let out a deep sigh and try and push the thought out of my mind. My eyes are covered by my lids as I try and let myself get some sleep. My mind begins to wander as relaxation starts to take over my body. In the distance I hear the opening of doors and the loud foot steps of several people. Somebody is coming?

I push my body up and face the direction of the bars keeping me in. There is nothing but darkness. A sigh escapes my lips. Sounds of doors opening make me jump slightly. I look towards the direction of the sound and see an orange glow.

A light.

A sense of relief fills me. Maybe I am saved…maybe I won't die after all.

The glow comes closer before it stops at the bars. A sudden sense of dread starts to fill me as I begin to make out the light being a candle and 3 men are accompanying it. I back up slightly from the bars before the men stop at my cell. Candle light flickers of the face of a tall man. A strange sense of fear starts to fill my body as the man smirks at me.

Oh please no…

The man opens the door and all three of them make their way in and towards me. My eyes flicker to the open bars as I mentally start to prepare an escape. All hope is lost though when my only chance of freedom is pulled shut. The man with the candle grabs my jaw and forces it up.

"So you're the geisha eh?" A flicker of excitement reflects in the man's eyes. I glare back at him and spit in his face. His ugly face scrunches up in disguist when my saliva meets his skin. A cocky smirk makes its way on my face, but it soon disappears as I feel a sharp pain my hand. A quiet shriek escapes my lips as I feel metal start to pierce through my skin. My head drops as I bite my lip to prevent myself from letting out anymore sounds of pain. A hand makes its way into my hair and clenches my dark locks before pulling up forcefully.

"Now be a good little geisha and do what you're told." The man with the candle says. Fire light flickers off his face to reveal the pervert smirk on his face. My crimson orbs reflect fear from what is about to occur. I'm shoved down roughly onto the ground and am forced onto my hands and knees. I close my eyes knowing that the man in front of me is starting to disrobe. I am used to sex, but that doesn't mean I'm used to rape. This is humiliating. Normally I am able to control situations like this, but right now I am nothing more than a bleeding, dirty mess. My head is forced up as tangles into my hair and pulls. I refuse to open my eyes. It makes it easier for me to disconnect myself from my current, humiliating situation. Something wet and disgusting pushes slightly against my lips, I immediately know it's the tip of the man's penis. He pushes at my closed lips, hoping that I would take the hint and open my mouth. I don't. I have always been very stubborn. The sword this is still pierced in my hand twists ever so slightly, reminding me of its existence. I gasp slightly and the man shoves his dick in my mouth. I choke slightly and being to gag. My body shifts backwards as I try and ease the gagging, but the man pulls me back so his full length is in my mouth. It has to be one of the most disgusting things I ever taste. It tastes like dirt and piss which makes me want to vomit.

"Suck." I mildly muse the idea of biting the guys cock, but I honestly didn't want to lose my hand either. My mouth constricts as I being to suck the dirty ass dick. I could so much better but I didn't want to give this man any sort of pleasure. Moans start to come from the man's mouth and he begins to pet me like a dog. It's really degrading. A pair of hands holds on tightly to either side of my hips as I feel something poking at my entrance. My fingers claw into the dirt as I anticipate the pain of being taken without prep. With one thrust, the man's full length is inside of me. Unconsciously I begin to bite down n the penis that's in my mouth. The man above me starts to twist the sword the other way. Tears well up into my eyes as the pain travels up my spine. My anus feels like it's on fire from the sudden intrusion. The pain only begins to intensify as the man starts to rock back and forth t move inside of me. Again, the sword in my hand turns to remind me of the cock that's in my mouth. My head rises slightly as I begin to suck more. Moans start to echo in the room, but there not mine. The only sound that I am making are the silently cries that fall on death ears. Never in my life have I felt so violated. Nails start t dig into my sides as the man behind me starts to fully pull out and shove himself back into me. The man in front of me also starts to thrust into my mouth to get some warm friction on his appendage.

"A-ahh…f-fuck.." The man in front of me releases his seed inside of my mouth. I begin to gag again at the taste and amount of fluid inside my mouth. I want to spit it out, but the man leaves his cock inside my mouth so I have no choice but to swallow the thick, bitter liquid. Very heavy panting fills the room before I hear the man behind me cries out and release his seed deep inside of me. I cringe as the man in front of man pulls out of my wet cavern. I faintly hear a grunt in the darkness and more panting. I'm guessing the 3rd male was masturbating to the sick scene. The dark room is filled with heavy breathing and the sick smell of sex. My arms and legs gave out and I lay myself to lie down on the ground. White cum is oozing out of my ass, leaving me feel gross and sticky.

"You're a good fuck for a whore." One of the men says but I don't bother to look. I feel humiliated enough; I don't want to have to see the faces of these men.

I'm suddenly flipped over out my back, my head slamming hard against the ground. Pain starts to take over as my ears start t ring from the sudden impact with the hard floor. A pathetic sound of agony escapes my lips as tears start to stream down my cheeks. I feel like I'm losing myself. I have no control anymore.

Vaguely I can feel dirty hands pull and tug at my clothes. My legs re forced apart to an uncomfortable position before one of the men press their tip against my entrance once again. He thrusts in fully and claws at my soft thighs. The man doesn't give me time to adjust before he starts to thrust in and out.

The man is suddenly ripped out of me and I hear a bone crushing scream. My crimson eyes open and I see a reflection of a sword flicker from the warm candle light. Another one of the men let out a horrific scream of agony. Gathering all my strength, I push myself up on my elbow to what's going on. The third man drops the candle that he is holding and pleads for his life before he too starts to scream in pain. A liquid splashes against my face as I see a dark figure holding something long in his hand. I narrow my eyes to try and focus so I can make out the person. The dying flame flickers slightly and I see the blood covered face of Shizuo looking towards the direction of where the 3ird man was standing.

"S-Shizu-chan…" Shizuo turns to look at me and I see just _how _bloody his face really is. His eyes lock onto mine. I smile softly before I completely pass out.

* * *

_I'm so sorry about the delay! I have been going through a lot of things :/ But yeah, haven't left the fandom or anything :3 I'm still here and actively writing ^^ ALSO I am writing another collaboration with Virusitic~ It's a Shizaya AU where Izaya is a model and Shizuo is a photographer :3 It will be posted on his account so keep an eye out for it :3_

_Also, I am going to Otakon and AnimeNEXT! Me, Slayers64 & Virusitic will all be at Otakon so if you're going let me know! :3 I also know a few other popular writers in the Shizaya fandom like RukawaGF will also be at Otakon :3_


End file.
